World turned upside down
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: In the different dimension, the people are divided up into 3 sectors, depending on their wealth. Everyone strictly follows the rules and no one defies the supreme king. But what happens when one girl does? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my second attmept at a Yugioh GX fanfic. I have to admit, I only watched season 3, since that was my favorite season, so I apologize if some of the characters seem OCC. I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. I only own the characters Ren and Kai. Constructive critisism and good comments. This story came to me on a whim, so some of it might not make sense. If it dosen't, please PM message me and I will explain it better. Also, Rei is one of my favoirte characters. I know she loves Judai, but I also can see her caring a lot about her friends and family. Enjoy! Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>In the land of Aldenmor(sorry, I don't know what the other dimension is called), the world is covered in a shroud of darkness. The Supreme king rules over the people with an iron fist. The people, depending on their wealth, are divided into three sectors: Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer. The Obelisk people are the richest. Their wealth is represented by the color blue. The Ra people are neither rich nor poor. They are the middle class and they were the color yellow. The Slifer people are poor. They are often made fun of and people ofter ignore them. They wear the color red. Everyone in Aldenmor have a duel spirit, the psychological spirit that represents a persons personality. The spirit remains with this person until they die. People who don't live in these sectors, are now as nomads. Most of them live in Santorioum square, where people from all sectors can trade, sell, and buy stuff. Aldenmor has always been orderly and in line. Until now.<p>

* * *

><p>"I play Silent Angel in defense mode."<p>

"Hm. Nice try, but I play guardian neos in attack mode!"

"Not fair!"

"Is too. And now, I attack your life points!"

"NOOOOO!"

Rei Saotome slumped her head in defeat. She had lost her duel to her best friend, Judai Yuki. Judai grinned and threw his fist in the air. His guardian spirit, Winged Kuriboh circled near his shoulder, happily spinning around near his partner. Rei smiled. She would never be a good enough duelist like Judai. He had the potential she didn't. He might be able to go into the arena and duel. Rei wished she could, but her parents would never agree to it. Plus, she was underage. Her guardian spirit, maiden of love flew over to her, gazing at her partner in worry.

'Miss, is everything alright?'

'Its ok Maiden, I'm fine.'

Rei yawned and stretched, falling to her back. Staring up at the blue sky, her thoughts went back to Judai. She smiled dreamily. Mhmmm Judai. Rei had been in love with him since she was 13. She was 15 now and those feelings still hadn't changed. She loved looking at him. The way his brown hair flashed gold in the sun, and how his eyes were that lovely shade of brown. Or maybe it was his personality. He was so upbeat and determined, that he gave everyone a positive and friendly vibe. Although he could be a little dense and oblivious at times, she still loved him.

"That was a good game Rei-chan."

"Yeah, it was Judai-kun."

Judai leaned back on the ground next to her. Rei picked up a piece of her long, straight cobalt black colored hair. She wished it were prettier, so that Judai would notice her. Rei looked up at the afternoon sun. It seemed brighter today, but that was probably just her. Judai looked over at his friend.

"Hey Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Your 16Th birthday is coming up,right?"  
>"Yeah, July 14, two months from now."<p>

Both teens went quiet. Rei frowned. She was not looking forward to her birthday. At a girls 16Th birthday, they were no longer considered children and were declared women. Rei didn't want to become a grownup just yet. She wanted to enjoy the rest of her teen years before having to become an adult. Sure, on her special day there would be a huge party. Lots of people would come and want to know what she was going to do with her life. But Rei didn't want any of this. All she wanted to do was spend her time with Judai.

"Rei, its really not that bad. Really." Judai said, breaking the silence.

"I know Judai, but I don't want to be a woman."

Judai sighed. Both boys and girls reached adulthood at the same time. It was kind of a sentimental moment for both genders. But most of them looked forward to it. But Rei had always been different from the other kids. She was like a spark. Not quite a flame, but getting there. She had a mind of her own and when she set her mind to something, she would do it and nothing would stop her. Rei picked a dandelion from the ground and blew the white seeds. She chucked the dead steam into the forest, not caring where it landed.

"What did you wish for Rei-chan?"

"I wished that Ryo-sama wins the duel tonight at the arena!"

"Ha! You know he will! He's one of the best!"

Ryo Marufuji was the top duelist from the Obelisk Village, a village high up in the mountains. The people up in Obelisk were the richest of the three sectors. The people were known to be full of pride and dignity, and a little snobby and cold. Ryo was from the Marufuji clan. He was tall, calm, mysterious, and extremely hot. Rei had a crush on him when she was little, but it had worn away over the years and when she was told the sad truth. People from different sectors were not allowed to date or get married. Hell, they weren't even supposed to be friends. This had always been the case and things weren't going to be changing for a long time. Not that Rei cared. She was happy with her world and nothing could change that.

"So Judai, you coming to my house for the tournament tonight? Its all over the television!"

"You bet! Your mom makes the most awesome snacks!"

"REI-ONEE CHAN!"

Both of them cringed when they heard a childlike voice coming near them. Turning around, they noticed Rei's younger brother, Kai running towards them, his jet black hair was windblown and his Slifer red jacket open. His chestnut brown eyes, that were the exact same shade as Rei's, shone with excitement.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"What do you want Kai?" Rei grumbled.

Kai plonked down next to Judai and stuck his tongue at her. For an 12 year old boy, he could be pretty annoying.

"Mother wants you."

"What does she need?"

"She wants you to go to Santorium square to get more flour, she's running low."

"Okay, is that all?"

"You haven't heard the best part! I get to go with you!"

"WHAT!" Rei shrieked.

Kai nodded in excitement laughed. Rei glared at him and stood up. With an angry expression on her face, she stomped off towards her house. Opening the door, she saw her mother in the kitchen kneading bread dough. Her long black hair in a braid, and flour on her face. Rei glared at her mother.

"Mama, why do I have to take Kai with me?"

Ren Saotome looked up at her daughter. She smiled and turned around, wiping her hands on her white apron.

"I'm sorry Rei, but I need you to look after him. I know he's a handful, but I'm busy and I need someone to look after him."

Rei groaned and plopped down on the couch. She loved her little brother, but he was such a pain in her ass, that she got annoyed with him very quickly. He loved to tease and cause trouble. Rei and a lot of other people feared it would get him into trouble one day.

"Fine. He can come, but if he gets into trouble, its your fault."

Ren smiled and nodded her head in thank you. She returned to her work.

"Before you go Rei, put on your nice Slifer vest. I don't want people to think just because we're poor, doesn't mean Slifer's can't dress nice." Her mother said with a hint of pride in her voice. Rei nodded and ran to her room, pulling on the light material. Before she left her room, she grabbed her duel disk and ran out of her house, getting money from her mother. When she returned to her little brother and Judai, Judai was gone. Kai noticed who she was looking for.

"He had to go home, his mom wanted him."

"Of course. Now lets go."

Kai miffed and waited for his sister to get her duel disk on. Kai proudly looked at his. He remembered when Rei turned 12, she got her first duel disk. He had been jealous, but now he had his own. When children turned 12, they were required to have duel disks.

"Sis, can I summon my own monster?"

"Fine. Just hurry up."

Kai grinned and drew his card.

"I summon Beta the magnet warrior! "

A creature that had a U on its neck and hands appeared, it made happy electronic sounds around Kai. The small boy laughed and climbed onto its back, sitting on the U part of its head. Rei smiled a small smile, remembering the times when She was twelve and felt the excitement of summoning a real life duel monster. Rei drew out her own cards. Smiling, she drew one of them and put it on her duel disk.

"I summon Outstanding dog marron!"

A curly brown haired dog appeared and licked Rei's face. She laughed and climbed on. Patting the dog, she pointed north and called out:

"To Santorioum square!"

The dog howled and charged north, with Beta and Kai right behind them. The journey was quiet and surprisingly peaceful. Normally, the forest, or as the Slifer people called it, The forest of despair, was a busy and sometimes violent place. Full of creatures that could eat you. That was why parents never let their children into the forest unless someone with a duel disk was nearby.

"Rei, how long will it take to get to the square?" Kai asked her

"An hour or forty minutes at the least." She replied.

Kai was surprisingly quiet the rest of the journey. Rei looked at him. He was never this quiet. He was always loud and obnoxious. Rei closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the rest of the journey. A while later, the sign that said "Santorioum square" appeared. Both dark haired kids stopped their creatures and dismissed them. Rei grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him(not so gently) to where the people were.

The squared was busy that day. Children in their respective sector colors ran around, adults and teens were buying and trading things, two Ra civilians were having a duel. Kai stopped and stared at them, a longing look in his eyes. Rei sighed and took Kai's hand.

"Come on Kai, we have a job to do."

"But I want to watch the duel!"

"You can watch the duel later."

"Why can't I watch it now?"

"KAI! Now is not the time!"

Kai miffed, but followed his sister to where they were heading. Eventually, they found the vendor selling flour, sugar, and other various spices and powders. Rei leaned against the counter.

"I need three bags of flour." She stated.

"Alright missy. Coming right up."

Rei nodded and glanced down at Kai. He was still pouting. Rei patted his head, causing him to glare at her.

"Cheer up Kai. When we're done, we can watch the duel."

Kai's eyes lit up. "Really Onee-chan?"

"Yes."

Kai grinned and hugged his older sister. The vendor put their bags on the counter.

"That will be 5 shillings missy."

Rei handed him 5 shillings and the two siblings took off. They headed back to where the duel was taking place. Kai watched it with absolute interest, as did Rei. She had to admit, the two duelists were doing pretty well. But Judai could beat their asses and she knew that for sure. Ten minutes later, a winner was announced. The small audience clapped. The winner flashed everyone a smile and stood on top of the podium.

"Alright," He announced. "Who's brave enough to challenge me?"

"I will!"

Rei turned to her little brother, who had his right arm lifted in the air.

"Kai, what are you doing? You barely know how to duel!"

The winner looked at Kai, sneering at him a little.

"What? A little boy? You probably just got your duel disk."

"Shut up! I can duel too!" Kai exclaimed.

"Prove it. Duel me and we'll see if you can."

"I will! I'm an even better duelist than the supreme king himself!"

Apparently Kai didn't realize how loud he'd said those words. Because the crowd suddenly went quiet. The winner of the duel stared at him, his eyes were wide and frightened. He pointed a finger at Kai.

"You...You did not just say what I think you said."

Kai was as white as a bed sheet. His hands were shaking and he clutched Rei's hand in fright. Rei grasped his hand.

"Come on Kai, lets get out of here. Lets go home."

Rei was just about to drag her brother off and make a run for it when a cold, strong wind blew. The crowd dispersed into two lines as a figure emerged from the crowd. Rei's eyes went wide as she recognized who it was. The way the figure walked, how his long red cape flowed behind him. His black armor and spikes shone in the sun. But his eyes were the most disturbing thing of all. They were gold. A piercing, cold shade of gold. The Supreme king Haou had arrived. He turned to the two Slifer siblings.

"Which one of you said you can duel better than me?" he demanded in a monotone voice. Rei shivered. Supreme King Haou was not someone you wanted to mess with. He was cold, ruthless, and cruel. He didn't care about his people. He ruled over all of them with an iron fist. Kai swallowed and stepped forward.

"I...I...did...your highness." he stammered.

The king stared at him coldly. He motioned for his guards to come over. Rei knew what was happening and she latched onto her brother. She refused to let go of him even when the guards tried to pull her away. Kai struggled to keep hold of his sister.

"Rei! Don't let them take me!" He cried.

"I won't let them! Let my brother go!"

The guards continued to try and separate the two siblings, but they refused to let go. The boy was on the ground, his sister pinning herself to him, refusing to let go.

"Stupid girl, get off your brother!"

"No! I'm not letting you take him! Leave him alone!"

The battle continued on for what seemed hours. Rei refused to let them take Kai from her. She promised her mother that she would look after him. She had a promise to keep. The supreme king nodded at one of his guards. The guard went over to the girl with a spear in his hand. He jabbed the girl with it. Rei gritted her teeth in agony. When did those stupid guards get electric spears? The guard kept jabbing her until she noticed her vision fading. The last thing she saw were those piercing golden eyes that never looked away from her until her world went black.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back! I was almost tempted to delete this story, due to lack of reviews, but thankfully, I got a review :) the reviewer gets a cookie. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. Also, review. No flames. Don't like don't read

* * *

><p>"KAI WAS WHAT!"<p>

Rei grimaced as Judai applied more ointment to her arm. The guards had jabbed her pretty hard and the electric spears didn't help make things better. Rei looked at her father, who was seething in fury. She couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't be furious if your daughter was injured and your son taken away. Judai applied more ointment to a rather nasty burn on her back.

"OWW! Judai! That hurt!"

Judai sweat dropped, and wrapped a bandage around it. "Sorry Rei-chan."

Rei sighed and looked at her mother, who had her face in her hands, crying. Rei felt even worse. She didn't want to look at her mother, to see the words in her eyes: The girl who couldn't even save her own brother. Rei touched her mother's shoulder.

"Mama, I'm sorry...I...I.."

Ren looked at her daughter in sorrow. "It's ok Rei. It's not your fault."

"I couldn't save him. Why couldn't I save him?"

Judai looked her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault Rei. What could you have done?"

"I...I...I don't know."

"Exactly. There wasn't anything."

Rei pulled him into a hug and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He held her for what seemed hours, when it was really only minutes. Eventually, he let her go. Rei turned to her parents, her father comforting her mother.

"Daddy, Mama, I'm going to get Kai back."

Her father jumped up, shock and anger written all over his face. He didn't want to lose another child

"Absolutely not! I will not have you going around facing other duelists to save Kai!"

"Daddy! He's my brother! Your son! Do you expect me to sit here and let them hurt him?"

Both of them glared at each other for a long time. Judai and Ren sat next to each other, looking akward and a little afraid that this would turn out to be an ugly fight.

"Rei Saotome! You will NOT go after your brother. Do you hear me?"

Rei glared at him harder than she ever had before.

"I'm going after him and you can't stop me! He's my brother and my responsibility!"

Next thing Rei knew, she was on the floor, holding her cheek with more tears pouring down her face. Her father stared at her in a daze. Ren looked at him with a furious expression on her face while Judai was holding Rei. Mr. Saotome had never hit any of his children. Not even a spanking. He didn't believe in violence. And yet he backhanded Rei.

"Rei...I...I..."

He never finished his sentence. Rei looked up at him with a hate filled expression and ran out of the room. She slammed her door and collapsed on her bed. Anger, hurt, sadness all filled up inside her. Why didn't her dad want to rescue Kai? Was he just accepting that his son was gone forever. It couldn't be! Rei punched her pillow and clutched it tight. She should have never let Kai watch that duel. If he hadn't watched, they wouldn't be in this mess. A knock came at the door.

"Rei-chan? Rei-chan are you ok?"

Rei wiped her eyes at the sound of Judai's voice. She got up and opened the door, letting him in. He sat at the end of her bed, looking at her in concern.

"Rei, your dad didn't mean to do that, he just..."

Rei held up a hand "It's fine Judai. He's just upset about Kai."

Judai nodded. He picked up her hand and held it. Rei smiled a sad smile. Judai made her happy. Even if he didn't know it, he made her happy.

"Judai-kun?"

"Yes Rei-chan?"

"I'm still going after Kai."

Judai looked at her for a long time before a smile danced on his face. Rei

"If you're going after him, I'm going to."

"Really?"

"Well I can't let you have all the fun."

Rei threw her arms around him, tears of gratitude falling down her face.

"Thank you Judai-kun, thank you."

Judai just smiled and hugged her back. He wanted to help her find Kai. He loved Kai. He was like a little brother to him. Rei let him go with a serious expression on her face.

"What time should we leave?"

"Midnight. When everyone's asleep."

"Judai, are you sure you can get up for this?"

"This is important Rei-chan. Of course I can."

Rei sighed. Somehow she doubted this, but she decided to put a little faith into her friend.

"All right. I'll meet you in the center of the village at midnight."

**At around midnight:**

Rei got out of bed and quietly tip toed to her closet. She pulled on her black tank top with red Slifer vest. She pulled on her black leggings with black leather skirt and belt along with her red boots. She grabbed her duel disk and canteen of water. Grabbing her black cloak, she quietly walked out of her room.

'Maybe this will be the last time I see my room.' she thought to herself.

She walked past her parents room and silently bid them good bye. She walked out of her house, and waited in the center of town. Surprisingly Judai was there. He waved at her.

"Told you I would be here." he said rather loudly.

"Quiet down! Do you want the whole town to wake up?"

"No."

"Then shush!"

Both teens took off towards the forest. Rei turned around and gave her home one last look. She felt a lump form up in her throat. Maybe she wouldn't come home. What if she were sent to the stars. She felt Judai take her hand.

"Rei-chan. It'll be ok."

"I know Judai-kun."

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah...a little."

Judai smiled a reassuring smile at her. Rei knew what that smile meant. It was his: everything will be ok. I'm here smile. The one she loved the most.

"Lets hurry. We have quiet a ways to go." she said.

They ran quietly into the forest. Rei had never been to the forest at night and quite frankly, she liked it better during the day. It was much more...alive. Judai didn't let go of her hand. Not once.

**Sometime around 7:00 am:**

"Rei-chan, can we take a break?"

"What? Take a break?"

"Yeah! My feet are killing me, and plus, we have no idea where we're going."

Rei frowned. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. They didn't have a map. And she was pretty tired too. "Alright, we can take a small break."

"YAY!"

Judai ran into a nearby dango stand. Rei rolled her eyes and followed. They sat down and rested their feet on the benches. Sitting near them, was a man with long navy blue hair and strange violet eyes and a boy Judai's age with silver hair and cobalt blue eyes. Rei recognized what they were and quickly looked away. Sectors were not supposed to associate with nomads. They were trouble makers. Unfortunately, Judai just had to look at what they were doing.

"Hey, are those tarot cards?" he asked

Both men looked up. The silver haired boy glared at him while the other one smiled a friendly smile.

"Why yes they are young man."

"Cool! Can you predict the future?"

The silver one rolled his eyes.

"Duh, why do you think he has them?" he sneered at Judai

"Edo! Be nice!" The long haired one said before turning to Judai. "My name is Saio."

"And my name is Edo. Edo Phoenix."

Judai smiled and shook their hands. Well, Saio's hand anyway

"My name Is Judai. Judai Yuki. And this is my friend, Rei Saotome."

Rei came over to them. "Pleased to meet you. Sorry if Judai is bothering you."

Saio smiled at her. "It's not a problem. Would you like me to predict your future?"

"Sure!" Judai exclaimed.

Saio nodded and took his cards. Judai took three of them and Saio looked at the cards.

"You have a lot of talent. And you are going to meet someone very special soon."

Judai grinned and turned to Rei.

"Here that Rei-chan! I'm going to meet someone very special soon!"

Rei nodded and let Saio predict her future. He looked at the cards and looked a little, surprised at them.

"Young lady, you are going to play a very huge part in someone and something."

Rei frowned "What is it? What am I going to do?"

Saio shook his head. "I wish I knew, but I don't. Sorry."

Edo looked at them. He had been pretty quiet. And he also looked kind of bored.

"So you guys are from Slifer. What are you doing around here?"

Rei gave him an uneasy look. She wondered if she should tell him. After all, she barely knew them.

"Well, yesterday, the supreme king took my little brother. So we're going to get him."

Edo looked interested. "I heard about the supreme king taking some new prisoner."

Rei looked at him desperately. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I do know where the castle is."

"You do?"

"Yes. And since I'm nice. Here's a map."

He handed her a map right when the food arrived. Judai and Rei ate quickly. When they were done, they bid Saio and Edo farewell and took off with the map. Saio looked troubled. Edo noticed his change in mood immediately.

"What is it Saio-san?"

"That girl, I fear for her life."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but her life is going to change if they make it to the castle."

"We should contact Johan then."

"You do that Edo."

**With Rei and Judai, sometime around 7:00 pm.**

"Rei! I see it! The castle!"

Rei jumped off Judai's neo black panther and looked. There it was. The castle. The prison that was holding Kai.

* * *

><p>Oh no! What will happen next? Read and find out!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back! I hope this chapter turns out alright. I know the duel part of the story coud've(and should've) been better, but I get bored just sitting there and typing that stuff and doing math Xp. Anyway, review! No flames! I don't own Yugioh GX and none of its characters. I just own the OC characters

Rei:That was short

Kai:Angle san, are you ok?

Me:Of course I am :)

Kai:She got into the sugar. Again -.-*

Rei:I thought Zane put a padlock on it?

Zane:I did. She just likes picking locks.

* * *

><p>The castle stood there, looming in the darkness. It was a bleak looking place. No signs of life, just barren, dead. Just like the king's eyes. Rei shivered. This was it. It was either rescue Kai or return home to her angry parents. Rei narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't abandon Kai.<p>

"Judai, how do we...JUDAI!"

Judai was holding his head in agony, he was crouched on the ground. He was groaning in pain. Rei rushed towards him, concern written all over her face.

"Judai! Judai, whats wrong?"

He looked up at her briefly, still clutching his head and trying to speak to her.

"I...I don't know...I was fine, and then this headache started!"

Rei sat Judai down and checked his forehead. There was no fever, but he looked really pale and had cold sweat all over him. Rei looked at the castle.

"Judai, you wait here. I'll go get Kai."

Judai tried standing up, but he soon fell down.

"No Rei! I can't let you go in there alone!"

"Your not well and you would just be in the way."

She felt bad for saying that, but it was true. Getting Kai would be tricky, but trying to make sure Judai got out as well would be even harder.

"I'm sorry Judai-kun. Could you wait outside for Kai?"

"Yeah, I guess I could Rei-chan."

Rei smiled and did something she never thought she would do. She leaned forward and kissed Judai. His eyes widened. He didn't respond back, nor did her push her away. He just let her kiss him. Rei pulled back, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'll just go now...I'll be back soon."

She ran down the cliff towards the castle, feeling tears fall down her face. Her first kiss wasn't what she wanted it to be like. She didn't feel the passion in it, the magic connection you're supposed to feel. In fact, she wasn't even sure she liked it.

'Stop it Rei! Think about this later. Right now we're focused on Kai!' she scolded herself

Rei whipped away the tears and found herself in front of the castle. Rei looked up at it. She swallowed hard. The castle was huge! And scary looking. She swore she even saw bats flying up above. Rei wondered how she was going to get in. Or get Kai for that matter. She sighed. She would have to bargain for his life.

'But what if he isn't alive? What if he's dead?'

Rei bit her lip. This was not the time to be thinking what if. She would never know if Kai was dead or alive until she saw for herself. A cold wind blew. She shivered. It sure was cold out. Calming her nerves down, she was about to knock on the giant doors, when they opened by themselves. Rei's eyes went as big as golf balls. Doors didn't open by themselves. Did they? Rei closed her eyes and took a step inside. As soon as she was inside, the doors closed behind her. She was alone in the dark. Great, just great. And then the lights came on. Rei gasped. The palace on the inside was nicer looking than the outside. The whole room seemed to be made of crystal. Even the statues, which looked oddly enough like people. She was about to head forward, when a voice cried out:

"FREEZE! WHO ARE YOU?"

Rei stiffened and turned around, seeing the most ugliest thing on the planet. She wasn't sure what it was. Something between a bat and snake. It's ugly red eyes bored into hers.

"I'll ask one more time. Who are you?"

Rei snapped out of her observations and lifted her head up.

"I am Rei Saotome, I'm here to rescue my brother."

The thing snarled at her. Rei felt slightly intimidated, but she stood her ground.

"Now where is the Supreme king?" she demanded

The thing continued to snarl at her.

"Why would I let you see the king? Your brother is probably dead."

Rei glared at it. "Shut up! What would you know?"

"I don't know, now get lost or I'll get the guards after you."

Rei shook her head and stepped forward. She was shorter than the creature, but she didn't care.

"Take me to the king! Now!"

The thing made a weird noise in it's throat. Rei did not like that sound. Only a minute later, more creatures came. All of them looked similar to the thing in front of her. The thing smirked at her.

"You had your chance to leave girl, now you'll pay the price."

The creature's advanced on her. Rei triggered her duel disk, ready to fight. Before any of them could attack, a figure advanced into the room, a smirk on its face.

"Now now everyone, is that a way to treat a guest?"

The creatures descended back, glaring hatefully at the man before her. The man sneered at them before turning to Rei.

"I'm sorry Miss. These creatures are just stupid."

Rei took a good look at the man. His hair was brown, just ending at the neck. He was tall, and firmly built, but his eyes were a disturbing color. They were white. A pale, colorless white. To Rei, they seemed to see straight into her soul. She shivered. One of the creatures spoke up.

"Why don't you just get lost Falon! We were going to get rid of this girl."

Falon raised an eyebrow. "Really? It looked like you were going to eat her."

"Well, maybe we were! Humans are tasty!"

Rei blanched. Eating humans? Well that was not normal. Falon stepped over to the creature. Rei could feel the air growing tense.

"Now why would you want to eat the kings mistress?"

"M...Mist...ress?"

"Why yes! Didn't you know? Or maybe the king keeps her hidden away all day."

"But she said she was here to rescue her brother."

"And you believe her? She is an actress. Surly you know what acting is?"

The creature gave her one last look and slunk off, as did the rest of the creatures. Falon smirked and turned to her.

"So little girl, why do you want to rescue your brother?"

"He said something, and he got in trouble for it, but he's just a kid!"

"I see. Well, I suppose I could take you to the king, but you'd have to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

Falon chuckled. Rei was taken aback. First she kissed Judai, and now this stranger wanted her to kiss him. Weird.

"Only once. That's all I ask."

"Well um ok? But you have to keep your word."

"I promise as a lieutenant of the king."

Rei took a breath and stepped forward. Her lips almost met his, when another figure walked into the room.

"Falon, this is not the time to be flirting with girls."

Rei observed the figure that had just walked in. It was another man, this one was tall and lean. He looked somber and emotionless. But his eyes were black, like the night sky. Falon miffed.

"Awww Yuki, do you have to ruin my fun?"

The one called Yuki rolled his eyes.

"The king knows she's here. He wants to speak with her."

Rei's interest sparked. The king knew she was here! This was going better than she had hoped for.

She went over to Yuki.

"Please! Will you take him to me?"

Yuki nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She followed, with Falon not far behind her. Yuki led them past corridors. Rei noticed that everything seemed to be getting darker. She also noticed Falon and Yuki's duel spirits. A gray wolf followed Yuki and Dark Necrofear followed Falon. She shivered at the sight of it. As they reached a steel door, Yuki stopped. He knocked on the door. It opened and they walked in. Rei's eyes widened at what she saw inside. The throne room, was made almost entirely of black crystal. The floor was made of stone and on the walls were torches. Strange creatures and humans dressed in tight black uniforms were everywhere. And in the center of the room, was a huge black and gold throne. And sitting on that throne, was the Supreme king himself. Rei felt a wave of fear wash over her as she stared at him. Yuki bowed, as did Falon.

"My king," Yuki said. "I have brought the girl."

Rei felt the king's eyes on her. She looked into his eyes. Those piercing emotionless eyes. Rei wanted to run and hide, but Kai needed her. The king nodded towards Yuki. Then, he turned his full attention on Rei.

"So little girl," he said in a monotone voice. "What do you want?"

Rei swallowed hard and stepped forward, outside she looked fine, but inside, she was shaking with fear.

"Y..Your highness, I come to ask for my younger brother?"

The king leaned forward, apparently interested. His eyes held a teeny tiny small flicker of interest.

"Your little brother? How sweet." He said flatly

The other creatures in the room laughed. Rei gritted her teeth. She was getting sick of this place. And getting sick of the king's callous attitude. He gave a smirk.

"And what would you be willing to do to get him?"

Rei frowned. She hadn't thought of that. Damn her stubbornness. She was about to say something, when another door opened and a small boy with black hair and a skinny body walked in. His arms were in chains and he was being led by another guard. The guard bowed to the king.

"Your highness, this prisoner was being uncooperative."

Rei's eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was Kai! Kai noticed her gaze and his eyes lit up with joy.

"ONEE-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE!"

Kai ran towards her, catching the guard off guard. He didn't get very far before the guard caught him. Kai squirmed.

"Let me go! My sister is here! Let me go!"

"Shut up you stupid brat!"

The king looked at the two siblings in cruel amusement. He then turned towards Rei.

"All of this for some stupid child? Tsk"

Rei looked helplessly at Kai, who was now in a head lock. She took another step forward.

"Please your majesty! He meant no disrespect towards you, he didn't know what he was saying!"

The king looked at her without any pity or care.

"He should learn not to brag. It can get you into trouble."

Kai looked down guilty. He knew it was his fault his sister was in this mess, trying to fight for his life. Rei glared at the king.

"Please, I...I'll do anything, just return my brother and let us go!"

The king looked at her with interest.

"Very well. I would like you to duel one of my lieutenants, Lilith."

The crowd spread apart, while the king went back to his throne. A woman with silver blond hair came forward, in a tight short black dress. She sneered at Rei.

"You don't seem like much to me."

Rei gritted her teeth and activated her duel disk. "We'll see about that!"

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Lilith smirked and drew a card.

"I summon the monster, Master Hyperion in attack mode! And I end my turn"

Rei looked at her own cards, then placed one on the field.

"I play Outstanding dog marron in defense mode!"

Lilith sneered. "Is that all you got? Please. Master Hyperion! Attack with sacred flame!"

The monster attacked and the dog disappeared. Lilith sneered at her.

"Not so tough are you? Now, Hyperion, attack her life points!"

Master Hyperion leapt forward and sliced at her. Rei grimaced but she didn't flinch. After all, she wanted this to happen. The duel seemed to drag on for what it seemed for hours. Lilith seemed to be a strong opponent, but she wasn't very smart. After Rei had played her Maiden in love card and the spell card, Cupid's kiss, it seemed to be the silverettes down fall. Lilith was losing her duel, since she had no female monsters in her deck.

"And now! Master Hyperion! Attack her life points!" Rei shouted at the monster under her spell cards affect. Lilith cringed and shrieked as her life points hit zero. Rei sighed in relief. As did Kai, but Lilith was shaking. She looked at the king in fear. He seemed to not care. He looked at her in disdain.

"Well Lilith, it seems you have lost. How pathetic."

Lilith quivered. "Please your majesty! Don't let it take me!"

"You have proven to be weak. A little girl beat you. I want strong duelists, not weak ones."

Lilith's body started to glow gold and eventually, she vanished. Rei stood there in shock. Is this what happened if you worked for the king or faced him? She shivered. The king turned to her.

"Well little girl, you seemed to have one."

"I won the duel! Now let my brother and I go."

"Very well. I will let the child go."

He motioned for the guard to unlock Kai's chains. The guard unlocked them and Kai ran towards Rei, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Rei felt tears flow from her face. Kai was safe! They could go home now. Wouldn't her parents be so happy? The king turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, take the child outside to the entrance door and let him go."

Yuki came over and pried Kai's hands form Rei. Rei tried to get him back, but Falon held her back. The king stared at her in amusement. Kai looked at her desperately.

"Rei! Onee-chan!" What aren't they letting you go?"

Rei never got to answer Kai's question. Yuki led Kai away, leaving Rei alone with the king and the others. She glared at him. He seemed unfazed. He turned his gaze to Falon.

"Falon, take the girl to dungeon. Don't chain her up."

"Yes my lord."

Falon took her by her hands and started to lead her across the room to where Kai had arrived. Rei fought and broke free from Falon. She looked at the king with an outraged expression on her face.

"You! You said you'd let us go if I won!"

Falon came back and took her by the arms again, only this time, he flipped her over his shoulder and began to walk out. The king looked at Rei emotionlessly.

"Little girl, I said I'd let your brother go. I never said anything about letting YOU go."

* * *

><p>YAY!Cliffhangers! Yes yes the duel part was bad, don't complain about it -.-<p>

Kai:Poor onee-chan

Haou:Now I get Rei-chan :)

Me:That was...very occ

Kai:That was just down right weird. Never do that again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back!

Ryo:Yes. Angle-san is back. She does not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters besides the oc's.

Me:Great way to cut to the chase Ryo.

Ryo:Yup.

Rei:Also, Angle redid this chapter because she didn't like gender bending at all. So she made Johan a boy again.

Johan:Thank god

Me:Read and review please! No flames please!

Kai:Good comments and constructive criticism. Oh and the Bold letters mean someone is singing and the italics is when someone is thinking

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"<p>

Rei shouted as she was pushed into a cell. Fallon gave her a somewhat sympathetic look before replying.

"Sorry sweetheart. What the king says goes."

Rei growled and pounded at the bars. She could almost feel tears of frustration fall down her face. But she would not cry. After all, she should be glad. Kai was safe and she had accomplished what she had come to do. Fallon turned on his heel and took off down the dark, dimly lit hallway and vanished. Rei slumped down in defeat, her head pressed against the bars. She shivered slightly due to the cold.

"Dammit." she grumbled. "This day keeps on getting better and better."

"What's wrong with you?" A voice said from somewhere.

Rei turned around. She could barely see in the cell, but she could hear something moving from the corner. A minute later, a girl, no bigger than ten, with matted honey blonde curls, and exhausted grayish-brown eyes crawled over to her. Rei's eyes widened. The girl gave her a tired smile.

"Hello. My name is Eri. Eri Tenjoin."

Rei gave her a smile back.

"Hello, my name is Rei. Rei Saotome."

"Saotome? You must be related to Kai"

"Kai? You knew my little brother?"

Eri nodded her head earnestly.

"Yes. He was here for a little while before they put him to work."

"Put him to work?"

"Mhm. They make all prisoners either duel the king or work for him."

"Why aren't you working then?"

Eri gave her a sad smile. Slowly, with a pained expression, she lifted up her left leg and rolled up her skirt. Rei almost gagged in her mouth with what she saw. Eri's leg had a deep, bloody, infected with puss cut on her leg. Rei wasn't a doter, but she knew that cut needed medical attention immediately.

"Eri-chan, how did you get that cut?"

Eri pulled down her skirt and drew her legs close to her chest.

"I'm from Obelisk. You know, the wealthy ones? Well, one day, about a month ago, I was playing out in the fields in the mountains and I stumbled upon something. Apparently, this was something no one was allowed to see. I was caught and they brought me here. On they way, I scratched my leg against something and it started to bleed. The guards wouldn't even stop to let me clean it or get medical attention. Mind you, Yuki is a cruel one. Watch out for him."

"Yuki? One of the kings lieutenants?"

"That's the one. By the time we got here, my leg was infected and I was,and still am, unable to walk. They keep me down here since I'm too much of a pain for them to deal with."

"They're just leaving you here to die?"

"No, just until my leg heals. Whenever that will be."

Rei reached down and grabbed Eri's leg. Tearing a bit of her own shirt, she took off Eri's make-shift dirty bandages. Gently, she wrapped a new clean bandage on the wound. Eri looked at her in wonder.

Rei smiled at her.

"The bandages looked dirty. So I changed them."

Eri gave her a grateful smile.

"Rei-chan, what's it like in Slifer?"

Rei paused, thinking for a moment before smiling.

"Well, as you probably know, Slifer is in the Forest of Despair. It is hidden among the trees and is full of creatures. Good and bad. All of us children know how to climb tree's and hunt for small animals..."

"Hunt for animals? People don't get food for you?" Eri interrupted.

Rei smiled a forced smile, remembering that this was just a ten year old girl who had probably never worked a day in her life.

"Yes Eri-chan. We hunt. Slifer civilians are poor, so we need to. We learn basic survival skills from an early age. Anyway, our houses aren't the best, but their stable. Our houses are made from wood and are built only two stories tall. I have my own room, which I consider lucky, because one of my friends has 6 siblings and they all have to share a room, bed, and everything else."

"That...that doesn't sound all that bad."

Rei shook her head.

"I have never considered my life bad."

Eri nodded and rested her head in Rei's lap. Rei smiled a little and ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair.

"So Eri-chan, whats Obelisk like?"

"Hmmmmm. Well, it's the most beautiful place in the world to me. Our houses are near a spring that is filled with small birds and such and we have picnics and walks around it. Oh and there's a field full of wild flowers in all sorts of colors. Our houses are white and blue. They are huge and very fancy. I live with my mommy, Daddy, Fubuki-niisan, and Asuka-oneechan

"Fubuki and Asuka?"

"My big brother and sister. Fubuki is the oldest. He's 18, but he always childish and he makes me laugh. He's also protective over me and Onee-chan, although she can take care of herself. Onee-chan is 16. She is smart and confident, and I look like her, only with curly hair."

"I see. They sound like interesting people."

"Oh, they are. Just thinking about them makes me miss them."

Eri yawned and shivered. Rei noticed that it was very cold in the dungeons. Untying her cloak, she laid it over the small girl. Eri smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Rei-chan."

"It's no problem."

For one time in the past few 3 days, things were peaceful for Rei. Kai was safe, and now, the only thing she had to worry about was figuring out a way to get out of here. And to get Eri back home.

"Rei-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know any songs or stories?"

"Well, I do know a song. I used to sing it to Kai when he was afraid of something."

"Can you sing it for me?"

Eri looked up at her with huge hopeful eyes. Rei smiled in defeat. How could she say no to such an adorable person? Taking a deep breath, she began to sing the song.

**"Shizuka ni futari wo tsuzandeita"**

**"Kirei na ugokanai jikan kara"**

**"Hane wo hiroge tobitatsu toki ga"**

**"Mou soba ni kiteru no"**

**"Midori no youru no naka yori sotte"**

**"Uguchi na nagusame wo kureta kara"**

**"Donna toki mo somo nukumori wo dakishimete yukeru"**

**"Yume no sumu kono basho wo mamoritai zutto"**

**"Kaze no oto unmei no uta ga hibite"**

**"Tomoshibi wo teni totte fuyusora wo"**

**"Terasu mune no hoshi no tade shinjite"**

**"Sora wo yuku tore-tachi no kawasu nakigoe"**

**"Kurete yuku sogen ni hibiiteru yo"**

**"Yasuragi no daiichi he to kaeru tame"**

**"Saigo no kaze wo koete yuku"**

Rei was just about to start the next verse, when Eri interrupted her.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes Eri-chan?"

"What's that song about?"

Rei though for a minute, deciding on how to answer that question

"Well, I believe it is about being with the person you love and how you feel safe with them."

"I see."

Eri said nothing more that night. She fell asleep only a few minutes later, still asleep on Rei's lap. Rei smiled and remembered how she always wanted a little sister. She had a feeling Eri was going to be with her a lot. And Rei was fine with that. It gave her someone new to look after. Smiling at the thought, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>"Judai! Judai-kun!"<p>

Judai looked up from where he was sitting, to see Kai running towards him, with tears streaming down his face. Judai looked behind him, hoping to see Rei.

"Judai!" Judai-kun!"

"Kai! You're alive!"

Kai threw his arms around Judai and sobbed. Judai hugged him back, glad that he hadn't lost one of his younger friends. After a few seconds of crying he made Kai face him.

"Kai! Where's Rei?"

Kai sniffed and wiped his eyes. He gave Judai a sad and guilty look.

"They...They took her away."

"THEY DID WHAT TO REI!"

"They took her away. I don't know what happened to her."

Judai ran a hand through his hair. He frowned and looked at the younger boy in front of him.

"Kai, how did Rei-chan get you out?"

"She dueled one of the kings lieutenants."

"And she won? Rei-chan won?"

"Yeah, and now they're keeping her in the castle and it's all my fault!"

Judai inwardly groaned. He wasn't going to deny it. None of them would be in this mess if Kai hadn't kept his mouth and his ego shut. But now was not the time to point fingers at who did what.

"Kai, calm down, we need to go get help."

"Help? What help? No one will help us."

"I'm sure someone will help us Kai."

"Are you sure Judai? People normally don't help us Slifers."

Judai and Kai began to make their way back to Slifer, both of them with heavy hearts. Losing Rei was like a blow to the heart. As they walked on into the forest, something rustled in the bushes. Judai stopped and stared at it for a while.

"Kai, I think we're being followed."

Kai looked at the bushes and activated his duel disk, as did Judai. An animalistic growling sound came from it. Judai threw down a card.

"I activate the monster card:Elemental hero Clayman!"

Kai threw down a card as well.

"I summon Beta, the magnet warrior!"

The rustling stopped for a few minutes. The air grew tense with anticipation. Judai wiped a bead of sweat from his fore head. Suddenly, a huge, ferocious blue tiger jumped out in front of them. Its eyes bored into Judai's.

"Who goes there! Are you spies for the king?"

Judai backed up, putting his hands up in defense.

"No, we're from Slifer. We're just on our way home."

The tiger narrowed its eyes, its lips curled up in a snarl.

"I don't believe you! I should call my mistress on you, but I don't think she'll mind if I get rid of you."

"It's the truth!" Kai pleaded. "We're just going home!"

The tiger ignored Kai and crouched down, ready to kill. Right when it jumped, a figure with blue hair leaped out from the bushes.

"Topaz tiger stop! Right now!"

The tiger stopped and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Master Johan. These are spies..."

"Do you have proof they're spies?"

The tiger looked guilty for one split second before replying back to the blue haired boy.

"No. I just assumed that..."

"Assumed. Oh what am I going to do with you."

The boy sighed and scratched him behind his ears, causing him to purr. The boy turned towards Judai and Kai.

"Sorry about that, Topaz Tiger was just doing his job. I'm Johan. Johan Andersen"

Judai was struck speechless. He was...amazed by this boy. He was, in his mind, pretty cool. Everything about him screamed confidence and leadership. He wanted to learn more about him. He gave him a friendly smile. Johans emerald eyes lit up when he smiled at him.

"It's alright. My name is Judai Yuki. And this is my friend Kai Saotome."

Kai nodded at her. Johan smiled at Judai, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow at that. Kai was well aware that Rei liked Judai. So shouldn't Judai like Rei back? Relationships were so confusing. Johan sat down on a tree stump.

"So you two. What brings you so far away from Slifer?"

Kai looked down at the ground, tears were burning in his eyes. Johan frowned in concern.

"Or you don't have to tell me, that's cool too."

Kai shook his head.

"My older sister is being held by the supreme king. And it's my fault."

Johan's eyes widened.

"Wait...What? How did your sister get into the castle? And how is it your fault?"

"I said something stupid and got captured. Onee-chan went after me and now she's stuck in the castle."

Johan nodded and looked at Judai, who had a similar look on his face. His heart clenched. He didn't like the look on his face. He seemed like someone who was always happy and carefree most of the time. Not down and depressed. An idea crossed in his mind.

"How bout I help you get this girl back?"

Judai's eyes lit up with happiness.

"You would do that? Really?"

"Sure! I am the leader of the rebels. And it sounds like a pretty bad situation."

Both Kai's and Judai's eyes lit up with shock. They hadn't imagined this guy to be the leader of a group of rebels. Much less want to help them. Johan got up and turned to the south.

"Come on! I'll take you to the camp. I'm sure everyone will want to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Imouto-chan! You can't be serious!"<p>

"I'm tired of waiting Nii-san!"

"I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"It's been a month! She needs help!"

A boy with dark brown hair looked at his sister with concern in his brown eyes. His younger sister gave him an equal look, her grayish-brown eyes full of determination.

"Fubuki, it's been too long. We need to find her."

"If you're bent on going, I'm going to."

"I can take care of myself!"

"She's my sister too Asuka-chan!"

Asuka sighed, tucking a strand of honey blond hair behind her ear. She felt slightly bad for forgetting Eri was Fubuki's sister too.

"I'm sorry Fubuki. You can come too."

Fubuki grinned and ran out of the room to pack things for their journey. Asuku stared up at the sky. Praying to whoever's up there that this mission would go by as she planned. And she hoped that Eri would be ok.

* * *

><p>Rei mumbled in her sleep and turned over. She was surprised to not hear Eri complain about being squished and suffocated by her. Rei slowly cracked open an eye. She noticed that she was...warm. Warm. Wait a minute, she was supposed to be in a dungeon, not in a warm place. Rei sat up and her eyes went huge. This was not her cell, this was someone's room. And it was a very well furnished room at that. The floor was made from some kind of foreign wood and the wall was made a black crystal, which wasn't surprising to Rei in the least. There was a balcony, overlooking a scene of the forest and other landscape areas. Rei got out of the really comfortable bed and went out onto it. As she stood over it, she wondered how far down it would be if she jumped over the ledge. She shuddered at the thought of breaking a bone and then being locked back in the dungeon. Again. Rei went back over to the bed, noticing that it was HUGE! Big enough to fit three people. The person who slept here must like space when they slept. Rei frowned. Who was this person?<p>

"It can't be the lieutenants. This room is too big for them." she muttered.

Rei sat back down on the bed. She smoothed over the sheets. She liked the feeling of them. It was smooth and rich, something she had never felt before. In fact, the whole bed was something she had never experienced. Back home, her bed was firm, like a camp cot. Here, it was soft and extremely inviting to sleep on. Rei smiled a sad smile when she thought of home. Laying back down, she resumed what she had been doing earlier:going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"We'll be ready to conquer more villages tomorrow, your Majesty."<p>

The supreme king looked up from his dueling cards. He nodded at Yuki.

"Very well. You will leave tomorrow at dawn. Gather up the troops."

Yuki nodded and left the room. The Supreme king stiffed a yawn and made his way out of the throne room. His face portrayed no emotion, but inside, he was anticipating his one on one meeting with the girl known as Rei. Sure he had seen a ton of women, but none of them were like her. All the others always did as he said. They were quite...dull. He was looking for someone who would keep him on his toes. And Rei seemed to be that kind of girl.

The king made his way into his room, expecting to see the girl jump on him, but she was asleep. He quietly shut the door, and changed out of his armor. He put on his sleep clothes, which just consisted of a black silk shirt and pants, and climbed under the covers, carefully pulling her under them so she would not wake and start screaming her head off. He was too tired to deal with that. But thankfully, she did not wake. She just gave a sigh and rolled over to face him. He observed her as she slept. She was young, he could tell that from a far, probably still developing. She looked around 15 or so. Her hair was long and black. A real lovely shade of black. Much like the sky at night. Her skin was pale and she was thin, but lean to a point. He traced her face lightly. She was soft and smooth. As if she hadn't gotten hit or scratched. He brushed her bangs back and felt something on her forehead. Looking closely, he could see a scar above her left eyebrow, it must have been new, because it was still pink and fresh looking. He wondered if his guards had done it. Not that he cared, he just wondered.

He put his hand away from her face and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered why he hadn't just said no to letting her brother go. He could've kept them both here. But no matter. It didn't matter anymore. Keeping them both here would be an inconvenience. He closed his eyes. He wondered if having this girl here was another inconvenience. Clearing his thoughts, he decided to think about that later. He was just about to fall asleep when an arm wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to see Rei wrap her arms around him and settle her head on his chest. He smirked and closed his eyes. It would be interesting to see how she would react in the morning.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that was an okay chapter. I love Eri-chan. She's so sweet and cluelss at the same time. And yes, Johan is a girl in this fic. I'm trying out gender bending in this fic, to see if I like it. Anyway, I have english lyrics to the song so here they are:<p>

"The two of us are gently embrace"

"In this beautiful place frozen in time"

"The moment to spread our wings"

"And fly away is approaching"

"Nestling together on that green night"

"Without a word you consoled me"

"At any time I can go to that comfort"

"I want to protect this place of dreams forever"

"The sound of the wind and song of destiny echo"

"By the torch in my hand the winter sky lights up"

"Believing just in the star of my heart"

"The cries that the birds in the sky exchange"

"Echo throught the darkening prarie"

"To return to a peacefull earth"

"I'll go and pass through the final wind"

So yeah, those are the english lyrics. It's a really pretty song. It's called Storm, by Ami Koshimizu from the anime Mai otome, which is something I recomend watching after watching Mai hime.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again readers! I'm back! It has been while since I updated this with a new chapter, but here I am. I like the the way this chapter turned out. It's not the best, but I think it went pretty well. I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters besides the OC ones. Pleae review. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated.

Happy readings!

Also remember that this story is AU

* * *

><p>She was warm, and extremely comfortable. She felt like she was clutching onto something. Maybe she was home all along, clutching one of her stuffed animals. Yes, that's what was going on. This was all a dream. Right now, she was at home, in her bed, with Judai.<p>

_'Wait a minute,'_ Rei thought. _'Why would I be in bed with Judai?'_

Rei's eyes snapped open. She felt her heart sink when she realized where she was. She was still in the large room. Only this time, she wasn't alone.

Rei felt something, or someone shift next to her. She tried to get up, but she felt they had their arms around her. Rei felt her stomach churn. Turning her head, her heart nearly stopped beating and she felt her blood drain from her face when she saw who it was. Sleeping next to her, with his arms around her waist, was the Supreme King himself.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" She screamed.

Haou woke up the minute she shouted. He smirked at her and rubbed his eyes. Glaring at him, she launched herself at him. Grabbing his neck and glaring at him, her legs straddling his waist.

Instead of being scared, he chuckled humorlessly at her. Looking up at her, he raised an eyebrow.

"You know," he started. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask."

Rei felt her cheeks turn pink with anger, and a little embarrassment

"You pervert!" She snarled

Haou just smirked at her, taking her hands off his neck, placing them above her head and changed their positions so that he was on top and that she was on the bottom.

_'Just like it should be.'_ He thought darkly.

Rei glared up at him. This guy was really beginning to piss her off. She wished she could kick him in a certain area, but she then remembered he was the king and her life rested in his hands. After all, she was a prisoner, not a guest.

"Get off me!" She growled.

Haou just stared blankly at her.

"I don't have to do what you say girl." he said

"Rei." she said

"What?"

"My name is Rei."

Haou rolled his golden eyes.

"Okay the Rei," he said. "I'm not getting off you."

"Why not!"

He smirked and leaned down towards her. Rei flinched when she felt her hot breath blow on her ear.

"Because," he began. "You're my prisoner."

Rei shivered, causing Haou to smirk. To scare her even more, he licked the outside of her ear, causing the girl to shiver again.

He was just about to nibble on her ear, when the door opened. Haou looked up to see Falon standing there looking a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I um, was just about to tell you that we're ready, but I can see you're busy, so I'll just go."

Falon turned around after saying that and closed the door hastily. Rei's cheeks were now flame red with embarrassment, while Haou seemed perfectly fine. He let go of her hands and got off of her.

He went over to his wardrobe and took out some of his clothes. Rei turned around, knowing what he was going to do.

_'I wonder if he has abbes, like Judai.' _The girlish part of her thought.

Rei nearly slapped herself in the face at the thought. He was her captor. He could kill her if he wanted to or...rape her. She nearly blanched at the thought of that.

Haou looked at her, noticing she had turned around. He new that she was probably embarrassed and scared. After all, she was still a maiden and had probably never been in the same room, much less a bed, with a man. The thought of that nearly made him smile, but he never smiled. Only smirked.

"Rei."

Rei turned around after hearing her name. She noticed he was now dressed in that weird armor he always wore. He stared emotionlessley at her.

"I will be back later today. You're not leaving this room."

Rei countered back.

"Why can't I? It's not like I'll escape or anything."

He frowned at her.

"I'm not taking that risk. Leave this room and there will be...consequences."

Rei didn't like the way he said consequences. She new he was serious when it came to punishing people.

The minute he left the room, Rei let out the breath she had been holding. Never in her whole life had she been scared. She wanted to go home and forget about the king. She wanted to find Judai, and hug him. She really wanted to see him again. He could make her laugh, and forget about everything that had happened here.

A knock at the door pulled Rei from her thoughts. The door opened reveling Eri! Rei's eyes widened.

"Eri!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Eri smiled at her, while balancing a tray in one hand.

"They got tired of me not doing anything, so they put me to work."

Rei looked at the small girl, noticing she now had a crutch to use.

"They gave you a crutch?" she asked.

Eri nodded.

"Yeah, But it still hurts to walk."

Rei nodded. Eri came forward, placing the tray on the bed. Rei looked at the food. And there was a lot of food. She didn't think she would be able to eat all of it. Back home, there wasn't always enough. Also, Eri looked pretty hungry.

"Come on Eri, help me finish all of this." Rei invited.

Eri looked at the door, hoping no one walked by and asked her what she was doing.

"Okay, but I can't stay for very long."

Rei nodded and passed the little girl some toast. Eri gratefully took it and began to eat. Both of them ate in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. Eri looked around the room in awe.

"This room is even nicer than mommy and daddy's room." she said.

Rei smiled and took a sip of tea.

"This room is nice, I will admit that. But the king is a jerk."

Eri giggled, causing Rei to laugh as well.

"Hey Eri," Rei asked. "Kai was in the same cell as you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. He didn't seem to be handling things well at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he kept muttering 'It's all my fault' and stuff."

Rei nodded. She didn't like what she just heard, but it didn't matter anymore. He was safe and probably at home with Judai and her parents, mourning over her, thinking she was dead or something.

Eri stood up and grabbed the empty dishes.

"I have to go now, Rei-onee chan." she said.

Rei nodded.

"Alright Eri-chan. I'll see you soon."

Eri gave her a smile and hobbled out of the room. Rei sighed, slightly happy that she got to have some company in her prison.

The rest of the day dragged on. Rei desperately wanted to know what time it was, but she didn't think there were any clocks in the kings room. Normally, she could tell by the sun, but there wasn't any sunshine out. It was nothing but black storm clouds.

Rei stared at the door. She was now desperately curious to what the rest of the castle was like. But the kings warning still rang in her head.

_"Leave this room and there will be...consequences."_

But still, Rei could not push aside her curiosity. After all, it couldn't have been more than an hour, so the king shouldn't be back at all.

Smiling to herself, Rei stood up, and walked to the door. Opening it, she took a step outside.

* * *

><p>Oh no, another cliff hanger! XD Well, review and the next chapter will be up when...well whenever I feel like updating again<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! I hope this chapter is longer than the last. I think it is.

Rei:Her computer has been fixed, so now she can update

Me:I'm so happy!

Kai:On the sad note, she's been losing interest in Yugioh stuff.

Me:I won't deny it, I have, but! It has not disapeard! I love Yugioh

Kai:Hallelujah

Me:I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. Yeesh you should all know that by now. Also I don't own any of its characters. I only own the OC'S

Rei:Please review! Constructive criticism and good comments are appreciated. NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, don't read it. Everyone likes different things.

Me:Thank you Rei

Haou:Why am I not in this chapter that much?

Me:You're in the end

Haou:-_-

Me:Oh and if you have any requests or ideas, feel free to share them. I need some inspiration

* * *

><p>This was probably a very foolish and stupid idea. Doing the exact opposite of what the king had told her to do. Rei was well aware of the fact that she could be thrown in the dungeon again for disobeying him, but at the moment, she could have cared less.<p>

Quietly, she walked down the hallway, hoping no one would catch her and mistake her for a spy. Then there would be problems. She didn't want to know what would happen if she was caught.

As she got further and further away from the kings room, she began to notice that the interior had changed. Instead of black crystal and torches everywhere, she noticed that the walls were made of white crystal and engraved with small designs of different things, ranging from flowers, to animals, and then to things she didn't even recognize. As she walked into one of the rooms, she noticed it had a much lighter atmosphere. It was a family room, with a fire place in one corner, surrounded by a couch and some smaller chairs around it. The rest of the walls were placed with paintings, book shelves, and a tea table.

Rei gave a small smile. This room hadn't been used in years. It gave off a very...sad vibe. Like there was a secret that was dying to be shared with someone.

"Hey you!"

Rei turned around to see a woman coming towards her, long straight as silk white hair flowing behind her. Rei came over to her, seeing as she had an irritated look on her face. The woman glared at her, her purple eyes boring into Rei's.

"What are you doing in here?"

Rei flinched at the tone of her voice. What was she so angry about? All she was doing was exploring the castle. After all, she was going to be here for a while. Rei gave the woman a slight bow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the room was off limits."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Everyone who works here knows it's off limits."

Rei gave the woman a glared.

"Well I don't work here. In fact, I don't even want to be here!"

The woman's eyes widened, before her facial features softened and her eyes stopped glaring at Rei.

"You don't happen to be that girl the king has taken?" she asked.

Rei nodded.

"That's me. I'm Rei Saotome. I came her to rescue my brother."

"Oh everyone knows about that. I'm Meiko."

Rei smiled.

"Does everyone really know?"

"Yes. You're the kings new pet, or so I've head."

Rei frowned and gave a shiver at the thought of being someone's pet. She wasn't even a woman yet.

"Ew, a pet. That's disgusting.

Meiko laughed, before going into the room and sitting on one of the couches in the room. Rei followed her and sat down next to her.

"I didn't think you were his pet. Believe me, he's not like that." Meiko said.

Rei gave her a look of disbelief, causing Meiko to laugh. Rei rolled her eyes

"He nearly assaulted me this morning." She grumbled

"He was only joking. Haou has a very dry sense of humor."

Rei's eyes widened.

"You're on first name bases with him?"

Meiko nodded.

"In private we are, but in public, I call him 'Your highness.'"

Rei nodded. A thought came across her mind.

"Meiko-san, what is your relationship with the king?"

Meiko gave her a sad smile.

"I was his nurse maid when he and...when he was little."

Rei noticed she was going to add something, but didn't say it. She could see the sad look in Meiko's eyes.

"Is something wrong Meiko-san?"

Meiko shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm fine, It just made me sad to think of the king when he was little."

Rei raised her eyebrows.

"How old is the king?"

"Sixteen."

Rei stared at her in disbelief. There was no way the king could be sixteen. He looked way older than that.

"How is he sixteen? He looks older than that."

"Having a big job can cause stress, which makes you age faster."

Rei had to admit, that did make sense. Being a King was not something she would want to do.

Meiko stood up and walked over to the entry way to the living room. Before she left, she paused in the entry way.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go exploring around."

"Why not?" Rei asked

Meiko gave her another sad smile.

"Because there are some things better left not knowing."

She left after saying that, leaving Rei alone in the living room staring dumbfounded after her. Shaking her head, Rei stood up and left the living room. Ignoring Meiko's warning, she continued exploring the lighter half of the castle.

* * *

><p>"Asuka-chan, we're not going to find her here."<p>

Asuka rolled her eyes at her brothers complaining. Currently, she was standing outside the door of one of her friends house. Knocking on the door, she waited until someone came to answer it.

"Fubuki, just wait a while, we'll be on our way soon." she said

Fubuki rolled his eyes, but continued to wait. A few seconds later, a small boy with light blue hair and glasses came to the door. He smiled when he saw his two friends.

"Asuka-chan, Fubuki-san, Hello."

Asuka gave him a small smile.

"Hello Sho, is Ryo home?"

Sho shook his head.

"No, he's still in the duel arena."

Asuka sighed and handed the boy a note. Sho raised his eyebrows in question.

"When he gets back, give it to him. I want you both to read it." she said

Sho gave her a puzzled look, but took the letter from her anyway.

"So where are you two going?" He asked her.

Asuka gave him a careful look, glancing inside the house to make sure no one was listening.

"We're going to rescue Eri. From the king."

Sho's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! That's dangerous!"

Asuka rolled her eyes, knowing the boy would respond like that.

"A girl from Slifer did it. So why can't we?"

"But...But...You two could get hurt."

Fubuki stepped forward and gave the small boy a hard stare.

"You would do the same for Ryo."

Sho sighed, knowing they were right.

"You're right. I just hope you know what you're doing"

Asuka smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Sho, we can take care of ourselves. We'll be fine."

Sho nodded and closed the door as Asuka and Fubuki walked away. Asuka tightened her cloak around her shoulders, feeling slightly cold. Fubuki gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

Asuka nodded.

"I'm fine. Now let's get going. We have a long way to go."

"And this is the camp."

* * *

><p>Judai's eyes widened. The camp was huge! A whole lot bigger than Slifer and with way more people in different colors. He noticed Kai's expression. The younger boys face was full of curiosity. Judai felt his heart give a clench when he noticed that Kai looked just like Rei when he had that look.<p>

Johan continued to lead them through the camp, telling them all the places to go and where to find what when you needed it. Along the way, they came across an even larger tent. Going in, Judai noticed a huge table in the middle and some furniture scattered around. And then he noticed the people in the room.

Siting on a chair with his hands behind his head, was a man with a cowboy hat and an Crocodile at his feet. The next one was a man with darkened skin and dread locks. He was standing at the tabled examining a map. The next two people were people Judai recognized very well.

"Edo! Saio!"

The two men looked up from what they were doing. Saio smiled as Judai came over while Edo gave an annoyed look. Kai went over to them with an uneasy look on his face. Judai beamed at them.

"You two! It's been forever!"

Edo gave him a scathing look.

"It's only been two days."

Saio gave his friend a look and turned to Kai, giving him a friendly smile.

"Hello there young one, I'm Saio."

"And I'm Edo." Edo said while giving the young boy a smile

Kai nodded politely and gave a slight bow of respect.

"I'm Kai. Kai Saotome."

Edo raised his eyebrows.

"So you're Rei's younger brother."

Kai gave a surprised look and came closer to the man with silver hair.

"You know my sister?"

"I met her a few days ago. Is she here?"

The room went silent. Kai looked down at the ground, tears beginning to roll down his face. Edo placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"What happened?"

"They...They...took her. They took my sister!"

Edo's eyes went wide. Rei had actually succeeded in saving her brother! But at what price?

The man with the cowboy hat came over, the Crocodile not far behind.

"Cheer up mate, We'll get her back."

Kai sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Really?"

"Sure. My names Jim Crocodile Cook. But you can call me Jim."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kai."

As the three of them were getting to know each other, Johan went over to the dark skinned man.

"How are things going O'Brien?"

O'Brien gave him a curt nod.

"Not so well. The King has gained more territory."

"More? How!"

"His conquering smaller places and adding them to his kingdom."

Johan frowned and ran a hand through his hair, feeling oncoming stress build up. Judai came over to them.

"Whats wrong?"

Johan gave a smile.

"Judai, this is O'Brien, my second in command. O'Brien, this is Judai."

Judai stuck out his hand to shake the older mans, but O'Brien just gave him a long stare before saying.

"You look like the king."

* * *

><p>Rei was now lost. And now feeling very paranoid. She didn't know when the king would come back, and she knew he would not be happy when he found out she was gone and had disobeyed his orders.<p>

Currently, she was in some room. An empty room. The walls were black crystal making everything dark except for a few torches. The only thing in the room was a table with some picture on it.

Taking it in her hand, Rei examined it. The picture was of a small boy, about three or four, reading a book. Looking at the picture more closely, she noticed he had golden eyes and a very serious expression on his face.

'This must be Haou as a child. He looks cute!'

Rei rolled her eyes at her childish thinking and looked at it further. She noticed a pair of arms wrapped around him, causing him to look at the owner. The boy clutching Haou looked exactly like him, only his eyes were brown, not gold. Rei narrowed her eyes at this. The second boy looked very familiar..but she couldn't place why.

"My, My, aren't you a bad little girl?"

Rei froze at the sound of the voice. Hearing footsteps come closer, she felt her blood freeze. She nearly blanched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

Feeling her hands begin to shake, she dropped the picture, hearing the glass break around her feet. She felt the arms on her waist turn her around, so that her eyes met with emotionless gold.

* * *

><p>MWHAHAHAHAH I'm evil for leaving cliffhangers. I plan to update soon, so don't worry!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, I'm back with the next chapter. I hope this isn't turning out to be like The Man in the Iron Mask.

Kai:The what?

Me:It's a movie I just watched yesterday. It was pretty good.

Haou:What does this have to do with anything?

Me:Oh nothing. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of its characters besides the OCS. Please review. In this chapter, I wanted more Haou and Rei interaction, so I think I might have done okay.

Rei:She thinks.

Me:Yes. Now get reading :)

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "My, my, aren't you a bad little girl?"<em>

_Rei froze at the sound of the voice. Hearing footsteps come closer, she felt her blood freeze. She nearly blanched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a head rest itself on her shoulder.  
><em>

_Feeling her hands begin to shake, she dropped the picture, hearing glass break around her feet. She felt the arms around her waist turn her around, so that her eyes met with emotionless gold._

* * *

><p>"So Rei, have anything to say for yourself?"<p>

Rei looked fearfully into his eyes. "N...No...your majesty."

Haou looked at her frightened face with amusement. This girl was obviously scared of him. But then again, who wouldn't be?

Taking the shaking girl by the chin, he looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmmm what should I do with you?"

"Let me go and pretend it never happened?"

He snorted. "You wish. No, I did tell you not to leave the room."

"I couldn't help it! How would you like being kept in a room all day with nothing to do?" Rei snapped.

Snapping was probably not a good idea. Rei winced as he dug his fingernails into her chin. He looked at her with a no nonsense face.

"That's no excuse. I'm the king and you should listen to your elders."

Rei snorted. "You're sixteen. I'm fifteen. There's not much of an age difference."

Haou shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm royalty. You're not."

There was a moment of silence between them. Rei turned her eyes to the picture frame laying broken on the floor. Haou noticed this and frowned.

"You broke something very special to me."

Rei winced at the angry expression on his face. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Who do you think you are? Going around and breaking other peoples belongings."

His grip on her was tighter. Rei began to struggle. "I'm sorry. You surprised me. Now let me go!"

He ignored her and half pushed, half dragged her to the nearest wall. Pinning her against the wall, he grabbed her wrists, placing them above her head.

"Now," he said. "How to punish you."

"Please! Don't! I won't leave again."

But he was now talking to himself. "I could have you whipped, dunked in medicine, have your finger cut off, or," he grinned, leaning closer towards her ear. "Or have you raped."

Rei looked at him with wide fearful eyes. Haou backed away from her face, laughing cruely at the expresion on her face.

"You think I would really rape you? Please. I like women, not little girls."

Rei rubbed her wrists as Haou let them go. She glared at him, thinking he was being a jerk.

"That was NOT funny. And besides, I won't be a..." she stopped, not wanting to continue that sentence.

Unfortunatley for her, Haou caught that sentence and stopped laughing. "What was that?"

Rei continued to rub her wrists. "Nothing."

Haou gave her a hard stare. "You were going to say something, so say it."

Rei shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Haou came closer to her again, his face was a blank mask again. "Say it, or else."

Rei gulped, regretting for even saying anything. "I...I'm turning Sixteen in two monthes."

Haou quirked an eyebrow. "What day?"

"July 14."

Haou's face was blank for a second, before turning into a smirk. "So, you'll be a woman by then."

Rei nodded, not really liking the look on his face. Before she could react or do anything, he grabbed her wrists and placed them back above her head. She felt even more scared once he placed his knee in between her legs.

"What...What are you doing?" she squeked.

"Whatever I feel like doing." He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine. She shivered again when he began to slowly lick the shell of her ear.

"St...Stop that." She demanded, glad she got her voice back.

Haou ignored her, moving down from her ear to her cheek. "Why should I?" He said as he butterfly kissed her cheek.

Rei rolled her eyes and tried to move her wrists from the wall, this only caused him to tighten his grip on them, giving Rei a little pain. She glared at him, causing him to give her one of his trademark smirks and continue to do what he was doing.

Rei wouldn't admit it, but she felt a little excited once her moved from her face to her neck. She liked the way his cool lips caressed the skin on her neck. Inwardly, she was disgusted with herself.

"Hmmmmm." she moaned quietly, but loud enought that Haou could hear her.

He grinned up at her. "Someone's getting excited."

Rei blushed and turned her head away from him. Haou had to admit, she had a fine looking neck, long, but not too long. Smirking he licked it all the way up to her jaw. Rei shivered again, noticing that's all she had been doing recently.

Haou looked at her shirt, getting an idea in his head. Moving her shirt down, He began to nibble lightly down from her neck to the crook. Rei gasped once she felt him bite really hard on the crook of her neck. Looking over, she began to see a light colored bruise begin to form.

Looking at Haou in bewilderment, she stared at him. "Wha...What did you put on my neck?"

Haou smirked. "You use a maiden in love deck and you don't know what I did? Wow."

Rei glared. "Never mind, I know what it is now. Why did you put that on me?"

He shrugged. "I felt like it. Your neck looked like it was asking for it."

Rei felt her cheeks begin to burn. Now this was embarissing. Next time she saw Eri, the little girl would see what was on her neck. Great, just great. It would be real fun explaining to her what was on her neck.

Seeing her embarissment, Haou released her and went over to the broken frame on the floor. Frowning, he cleaned up the glass, not really caring if he got cut or not and placed it on the table. Staring at the photograph, he felt nostalogia settle in. It had been awhile since he had been down here.

Rei watched as he stared at the photograph. She couldn't read his expression due to the mask he was wearing, but she could tell he was deep in thought. Placing the photo down, he took her by the wrist and began to lead her out of the room.

Going through a lot of different hallways and such, Rei was somewhat glad Haou had found her. She had no idea how the palace operated. Opening the door, Haou, not very gentley shoved her onto his bed. Rei watched in fear, not knowing what he was looking for.

Haou grumbled, annoyed that he couldn't find the thing he was looking for. When he finally found it, he smirked in triumph and walked over to the dark haired girl. Rei raised an eyebrow at the thing in his hand. What was he up to?

Taking her by the chin, he wrapped something around her neck. Once he did that, he hooked something to it and wrapped the end around the bedpost.

Rei's eyes widened. "A...A...leash! You put a leash on me?"

He smirked. "So next time you won't run off. You'll behave like a good dog."

Rei glared at him in fury. "I am no dog! How dare you call me one."

Just to make her even angrier, he flicked her forehead. "Bad dog."

Rei felt a vein pop on her head. He was treating her like a dog! She wondered what his court and subjects would think at his uncharacteristic like behavior.

Haou straightened his uniform. "I have to go now, but I will be back. No leaving. Oh wait, we won't have that problem now, will we?"

Rei raised her middle finger at him, causing the smirk to leave his face. Pushing her back on the bed, causing the chain to pull against her neck, he loomed over her.

"Do that again and see what happens."

Rei would've done it again, but her gut told her that would not be a wise idea. He was already annoyed, and pushing him over the edge would cause some...not very good results.

Getting up, he left the room, leaving Rei chained to the bed post and dying of boredom...again.

* * *

><p>"Your highness, your afternoon tea has arrived. Would you like any?" Meiko asked.<p>

Haou shook his head. He didn't feel like having any tea. At the moment, he didn't feel like doing anything at all. His mind was to preoccupied with Rei.

"Your Majesty?"

Haou raised his eyes to Meiko. "Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Haou shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong, I just have something on my mind."

Meiko smiled gently. "Is it that girl, Rei?"

Haou turned in his throne to face her. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "I just know these things. Do you like her?"

Haou looked slightly surprised at her bluntness. " , not really. She just..."

"Just what?"

"She just intrigues me."

"How so?"

"She's not like other females. She has...fire or so to say."

Meiko smiled. "Aw, looks like someone has a crush."

Haou rolled his eyes at her teasing. "No I don't. I don't have time for crushes."

Meiko smiled and bowed. "Of course your highness. Will there be anything else?"

Haou shook his head. "No, that will be all."

Meiko nodded and began to leave. "Wait Meiko."

Meiko stopped and turned back to Haou with an eyebrow raised. "Yes your highness?"

"That picture...in the empty room...get rid of it."

Meiko gave him a shocked look. "But your highness..."

"No buts. I have no use for it anymore."

Meiko nodded, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Right away your highness."

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 7. Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with other things and my other stories.<p>

Kai:Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Me:Well I promised Haou a chapter with more of him.

Haou:I was very OC

Me:Yes you were. I apologize for the OCness to anyone that cares. I don't normally unless its that bad.

Rei:Don't forget to review! See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to thank everyone for the support of this story. I wasn't sure about this at first because after a few chapters I was like f*** I don't know what to do next. I don't want to rush the plot, but I'm not quite sure where it's going :/ Haha I know, lame story.

Haou:You think?

Me:Shut up. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters. I only own supporting characters such as Kai and Eri. I hope I didn't make Rei out of character, but in my mind, this is how I imagined her when she was older. And yes, I know she's four years younger than Judai, I didn't know this when I started the story, but oh well, its an AU afterall

Rei:That's sad

Me:Shut up. Now I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have any ideas for the next one, please share. I also apologize if anyone seems OOC

* * *

><p>"You're still awake?"<p>

Kai looked over to see Edo standing in the doorway of his tent. His silver hair gleamed in the moonlight and his blue eyes had a calm look in them. Kai gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I guess I can't sleep very well. Too much is going on."

Edo nodded. "I know what you mean, with your sister."

Kai tightened his grip on his bed sheets. "I just can't get over the fact that she's gone. I mean, truly gone. And it's my fault."

"Would you mind telling me the story of what happened? From your point of view."

Kai nodded. "It was a regular day, Rei was hanging out with Judai, and I was off doing whatever, when mom asked me to tell Rei that she needed sugar. I asked if I could go with her and she said yes. So we went to the square and I saw some Ra people dueling. I just got my duel disk last month and I had never gotten to duel someone outside of Slifer. I just wanted to know, but the guy didn't take me seriously. So I said I could duel better than the king and then he came and took me away." Kai gave out a shuttered breath. "And then Rei came to come get me. She didn't have to, but she did."

Edo nodded again at the boy. "Is that it?" Kai nodded and Edo came into the tent and sat at the end of the boys bed. "I can never understand why some people go that far just for someone else."

Kai gave him a shocked look. "Rei is my family; and family always looks out for one another."

Edo shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I don't have a family."

"Why don't you? Surely you must have had one once?"

Edo looked at the boy. "My mother died shortly after my first birthday, I'm not sure why, but it doesn't matter now. My father and I lived on our own up until I was seven. Then I found him dead in our house one day. One of his friends took me in, saying he was reasponsible for me now. It wasn't until recently that I discovered that he was the one who killed my father."

Kai looked at the older boy in shock. "What happened next?"

Edo smiled bitterly. "I killed the bastard."

"You killed him?"

"I sure did. And I don't regret it either. He took everything from me. So I decided to take something from him."

Kai nodded, but he was unsure about all of this. Looking at Edo's expression, it scared him a little how killing someone could have no affect on him. "Surely you must have felt something after you killed him?"

Edo paused, thinking for a moment. "I suppose I felt sad, he did raise me after my father, so we had some sort of bond. But it's sometimes difficult knowing someone and then finding out their completly different."

Kai looked at the ground. "I don't know that feeling."

Edo gave the boy a wry smile and then stood up and began to leave. Before he walked out the door, he said, "Trust me kid, you don't ever want to have that feeling."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up so late?" Haou asked Rei. The girl was sitting cross legged on the bed, with her back turned to him. He imagined she was pouting childishly. "Come on, you better answer."<p>

Silence.

"Oh come on, all I did was chain you to the bed post."

Still, more silence.

"And put a leash on you, like a dog."

Even more silence.

"You're acting like a child. And you'll be sixteen in two monthes."

More and more silence.

Haou rolled his eyes, giving up on the girl. If she was going to act like this, fine. Let her. He had better things to do then waist time on some silly childish girl. Going over to his bed, he laid down and ignored her. Two could play at that game.

"Your majesty?"

_'Oh, so now she's beginning to talk. Well to bad for her.' _Haou thought to himself. Reaching over, he grabbed a book from under his bed and began to read it.

"Hello, earth to your majest..."

Silence.

"You know when someone's talking to you, you should reply."

He snorted at her bullshit. She was one to talk. Telling him how to talk to people, HA! If he had a funny bone in his body, he would be laughing at her right now. Inwardly smirking, he continued to read.

Poke

Haou blinked. Did she just poke him? Shrugging it off, he continued to read.

Poke

Haou's eye twitched. Rei grinned in triumph. She figured he must hate getting poked. Ironicly, so did Judai. Inching towards his face, she stuck her finger out.

What she did not expect, was for him to throw the book down and pin her on the bed, his frame looming over hers in a threatining way. Rei gulped. She really was good at doing stupid things. She was surprsised he hadn't killed her yet. His golden eyes bored into hers. "Why do you insist on poking me?"

Rei shrugged, though it was kind of hard to when someone has two hands on your shoulders. "Well you were ignoring me."

"What are you? Some kind of puppy that needs attention? And if I recall correctly, you were ignoring me first."

Rei looked away in defience. "So what? I'm still mad at you for putting me on a leash and chaining me to the bed, you psycho."

She instantly regretted saying that. His smirk began to grow, and he leaned down close to her ear. "I can be a psycho if you want me to be one." He licked her ear shortly after saying that. Rei shrieked and shoved him off her. "That's gross!"

Haou smirked again. "Come on, you know you enjoyed it."

"I did not!"

"I beg to differ. Yes you did."

"I did not!"

Haou rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish antics. I'm going to bed." He then rolled on to his side of the bed and closed his eyes. Rei stared at him for a long time, her cheeks still pink after what happened. "Your majesty..."

"Haou."

"What?"

"My name is Haou."

"But your the..."

"If your with me in public, I'm 'Your majesty or highness.' If we're alone, you can call me Haou."

"Oh, okay then Haou. Why am I here?"

He paused, not really expecting that question. Why was she here? He asked himself the same question. "You're here...you're here because I can use you as a barganing tool to those stupid rebellion groups." That was a lie, and he knew it, but Rei seemed to believe it.

"Oh, that makes sense." She said before awkwardly laying down on the bed. The chain was very uncomftorable. Haou looked at her and sighed. "Come here."

She came over to him and his undid the chain. Rei was begining to feel very small. He was...so much taller than her and they were very close to one another. She was glad the minute the chain was off her and she could move away from him. Before she could though, she felt his hand on her wrist. Her eyes met with his for a brief moment.

Leaning forward, he took a piece of her hair and brushed it behind her ear. Rei blinked at this action. He certainly was a strange man. "You look better with your hair behind your ear." He said and then he let go of her and leaned back against his pillow. Rei followed this action, not quite sure what that was all about, but decided to think about it later.

"Haou."

"What?"

"Good night."

"...Good night."

* * *

><p>"Judai, what are you still doing up?"<p>

Judai turned around to see Johan coming out of his tent, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, hey Johan."

"You never answered my question. What are you still doing up?"

Judai stared up at the sky. "I was just thinking. Thinking about Rei, what O'Brien said."

"Don't take him to seriously, although, he is right. You do look like him."

"You've seen him?"

Johan paused and looked at the ground. "I've came across him before. It was a battle. He won, obviously."

"What's he like?" Judai asked, curious as to know why everyone was so afraid of him.

Johan thought for a minute. "He's...very...serious, cruel, and merciless."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

Judai frowned. "I hope Rei is okay. From what you just said, he doesn't sound like a nice person."

"Trust me he's not."

Judai nodded. "But, he musn't have always been like this. I wonder what happened."

"Beats me. I just want to take him down and restore peace to the land. I hate how things our done. And so does everyone else."

"I'm not sure how things are done, but I agree with you. I just hope Rei's doing okay."

Johan took Judai's hand, lacing his fingers through his. Judai felt very unsure of this action. "Don't worry Judai, I'm sure she's fine."

Judai looked at the bluenette. "I hope your right Johan, I hope your right."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure where that chapter came from, so I apologize if it was boring -_-<p>

Haou:I didn't think it was boring. It had more of me

Me:I suppose it did, even if you were a bit 00C. Anyway, review! No flames, but everything else is acceptable. I plan to update this story once a week. Lets hope I stick to that plan


	9. Chapter 9

Me:I'm back my lovely readers!

Haou:Great...

Me:Yes, Great indeed. I must tell you all though, that there will be a lemon later on. Not a described lemon, but an implied lemon. Since apparently described lemons aren't allowed, but oh well. Better to be safe than sorry.

Haou:I don't want to see this taken down.

Me:Trust me, I don't either.

Asuka:Will Fubuki and I be in this chapter?

Me:I'm getting there! Yeesh, you guys are walking, not teleporting. Though that would be cool

Fubuki:It would! Angle doesn't own Yugioh GX and never will. If she did, it would be like the abridged series. She doesn't own any of its characters, but she does own minor OC'S. That's all.

Asuka:No flames please. If you do, she will most likely laugh at them. She does however like good comments and constructive critiscm. Now that's all, so get reading please

* * *

><p><em>"H...Haou!" Rei cried out, as pain entered her body. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her face. She heard Haou grunt, but not reply. Giving another pant, she clutched the sheets tighter around her wrists until they turned white. She looked up into Haou's emotionless gold eyes and felt herself drowning in them. Bringing up her arms, she placed them around his neck as another wave rolled by.<em>

"Ack!"

Rei shot up in bed, feeling slightly scared for some reason. Never in her life had she had a dream like that before. It was...very disturbing and erotic. Turning over, she saw Haou's back to her, still asleep. She sighed. He hadn't heard her. Settling back down on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

The minute her eyes were closed, Haou turned over and opened his golden eyes. He smirked at her sleeping form. He had heard everything from that dream of hers. She probably didn't even know that those dreams were normal for people their age, but no matter. He would just keep that to himself. Better to be used as blackmail later on.

* * *

><p>When Rei woke up, the first thing she noticed that Haou was gone. Normally, this would bother Rei, but due to last night's dream, it didn't. She just hoped he never found out. She was taken by surprise when she heard someone open the door. Looking that way, she noticed it was Haou. He gave her his trademark smirk before adressing her. "Good morning."<p>

Rei nodded. "Good morning."

He continued smirking. "Have any good dreams lately?"

Rei found herself blushing. There was no way he could've heard her last night. He was asleep, wans't he? "Er...yes I had a good dream last night." She wanted to slap herself for sounding stupid. Haou's smirk deepened. "Really? What was it about?"

Now Rei was trapped. "Umm it was about...it was about...Duel monsters!" Great, another stupid sounding lie.

Haou began to chuckle. "You can stop the charade now. I know what your dream was last night."

Rei's eyes widened. "You do?"

He nodded. "You were hard not to hear. You were pretty loud. But I must say, the way you were calling my name was pretty arousing."

Rei narrowed her eyes and looked down, feeling ashamed. Haou smirked again. "Don't feel bad, it's common for peple our age."

"But you're the king. How can I not feel embaressed?"

Haou shrugged. "True, but I don't really find children attractive."

Rei glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with me! What am I not good enough for you?" She slapped her hands over her mouth, wishing she hadn't said somethng stupid. Haou gave a snicker. "Wow, you really are gulliable aren't you?"

He went over to her and stroked her face. She glared defiantly into his face. He smirked. She truly was fiery and defiant. Which was waht he secretly liked about her. Not that he would ever share that with her. he let go of her face and went towards the door. "I'm going to some meetings. Don't leave or you will be chained to post like a dog again."

Rei promptly threw a pillow at his face. He smirked and went out the door. He popped his face back in for a moment. "Naked this time." His face was met with another pillowe and an angry looking Rei looking like she wanted to see his head roll on the floor. Rei let out a sigh of relief the minute he left the room. He could be so aggravating sometimes. She was interrupted from her musings when she saw Eri poke her head in. "Hello Rei-onee chan."

Rei smiled. "Good morning Eri."

Eri went over to her, placing the breakfast tray on the table. "Why did the Supreme king have a weird look on his face?"

"A weird look? Like what?"

Eri tried making a face, which caused Rei to laugh. "Oh that look. I have no idea. Maybe he found something funny." She lied.

Eri frowned. "But he never laughs. He always frowns, like Ryo-niisan."

Rei stared at her. "Ryo-niisan? Do you mean like Ryo Marufuji?"

Eri nodded. "My niisan is friends with him, along with onee-chan."

Rei nodded, taking all this in. It wouldn't surprise her, the small girl was from Obelisk. Rei was about to say something when the door opened. Both girls froze, hoping it wouldn't be a gaurd, or worse, the king. But to their relief, it was only Meiko. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Eri, you're supposed to be working, not socalizing."

Eri gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." She gave Rei a small wave before taking off, hobbling on her little crutch. Meiko sighed, looking at the small girl. "That poor child. Those brutes didn't need to be so cruel to her."

Rei nodded. "I heard Yuki is the cruel one. How so?"

Meiko gave another sigh, busying herself with fixing the curtains in the room. "He may not look like it, but he is cruel. He is relentless when it comes to invading other villages and finds it amusing watching other people squirm. I would know."

Rei gave the older woman a curious look. "How come?

Meiko gave her a sad smile. "When he wants his way, he will use force." Rei's jaw dropped, surprised at what she said. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Meiko shook her head. "Don't be, it was a long time ago."

"And does his majesty know about this?"

"No. I don't ever intend for him to find out. It's none of his concern."

Rei gave the older one a determind look. "But it obviously hurts you. Why do you not want him to know?"

Meiko looked at her. "When you love someone, you are willing to do anything to protect them. I'm sure you would agree wouldn't you?"

Rei nodded, thinking of Kai. "I understand. Was he going to hurt Haou or something?"

Meiko shook her head. "No, not really. He just wanted to make him angry. I found out and then he forced me into silence. His plan failed though, Haou got angry with him, so he...took care of him."

Rei tilted her head. "But he's still here."

"You know how his eyes are pure black?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah."

"Well Haou made them black."

"How?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Rei was about to ask why, but a look from the older woman told her to drop it. Rei focused her attention on something sticking out of her pocket. "What's that?"

Meiko looked down and saw what she was staring at and pulled it out. "Oh this? This is just an old picture of Haou when he was younger."

Rei looked at it. "Then who's the other boy?"

"He was...he was a friend of Haou's." She said carefully.

Rei frowned at her. "I know you're lying. Who is that other boy?"

Meiko sighed and looked at Rei with a warning. "Fine. I will tell you, but this information is something you must never share, do you understand?"

Rei nodded her head, a serious look on her face. "I won't tell. I promise."

Meiko gave a slight nod and looked over her shoulder, as if to make sure noone was watching them. "That other boy...is Haou's twin brother."

* * *

><p>Me:Wooh! Bet you all saw that coming!<p>

Haou:Probably. It's so freaking obvious

Me:Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, review please! Sorry for the long wait, I was away for a while, though I did finish some other stories, it's time to get crack a lacking on this one

Asuka:Fubuki and I weren't in this one.

Me:I promise you two will be in the next one


	10. Chapter 10

I'M BACKK! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Asuka: Dear god. Did you have to yell?

Me:Yes, I did. This is the chapter where the truth behind the photo comes out! And yes, I do know that Haou and Judai are the same person, but this is an Alternate universe, so that doesn't matter

Haou:I think it does actually

Me:Well ok maybe it does. I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. I own none of the characters besides the OC ones. If anyone cares, I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. No flames please, but everything else is very much appreciated. Thank you

Judai:Now get reading! That's game!

Me:Yeah...what he said

* * *

><p>Rei felt the blood from her face drain. "H...Haou...has a...twin brother?" Meiko nodded, sitting down on the bed next to Rei, a sad look was on her face. "Yes, Haou has a twin brother. It's a complicated story and I don't know if you'll keep up."<p>

Rei crossed her arms. "I want to know, the other boy looks familiar. I swear I've seen him before."

Meiko sighed and nodded. "Very well. I will tell you. But you must never repeat this story to anyone, do you understand? This is not something I should even be telling you."

Rei nodded. "I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Alright then, this all started twelve years ago..."

* * *

><p>"Fubuki, do you have any idea where we are?" Asuka asked with her eye brow raised and her hands on her hips. Fubuki gave a grin and shook his head. "I don't have a clue as to where we are." Asuka rolled her eyes and walked past her brother, looking through the bushes in the forest. She was disapointed to see that all there was in the area were trees and other plants.<p>

"Asuka..."

"Shhh Fubuki."

"Asuka look behind you!"

Asuka sighed, but turned around to see a man holding her brother in a head lock. Her eyes widened with anger and she quickly activated her duel disk. "You creep! Let my brother go!"

The man glared at her. "You are spies for the King. I have to get rid of you."

Asuka glared at him. "We're not spies. But if you want to duel, fine by me." She looked at the cards in her hand. "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode. I'll end my turn there."

The man sneered at her. "Alright then little girl, I play Wynn the wind charmer in attack mode." Asuka smirked at him. "And you're calling me a little girl?" The man smirked. "I never said I was done. I send Wynn to the grave yard to bring out Familiar Possesed-Wynn."

Asuka smirked again. "You shouldn't have played that card. Due to Cyber Tutu's special effect, if the attack of one of your monsters is higher than Tutu's, She can attack you life points directly!"

"What!"

"You heard me. Now Cyber Tutu, attack his life points!"

"STOP!"

Both of them turned their heads to the right to see a boy with blue hair and angry looking green eyes. The man holding Fubuki gave a slight boy. "Johan-sama, I was getting rid of these spies for you."

Johan sighed. "They aren't spies Momiji."

"How do you know?"

"Look at what they're wearing. Do they look like spies? They are obviously from Obelisk." Johan went over to them. "Though, I wonder what the richies are doing in this area of the land."

Asuka glared at him. "Just because we're wealthy, doesn't mean we're rich snobbs. Not all of us are like that."

Johan laughed. "Relax, I never said you were. I just call Obelisk people that. Force of habit or so to say." Asuka stopped glaring at him, but she didn't stop looking tense. Johan turned to Momiji. "Let the guy go."

Momiji nodded and released Fubuki. He went over to Asuka, who gave him a concerned look. "Are you ok Nii-san?"

Fubuki nodded. "I'm fine. A little sore, but fine." Momiji went towards them. "I apologize for my actions. I was scouting the area for spies and assumed you two were."

Fubuki grinned. "No problem. We're fine. Are you two part of the rebellion group?"

Momiji puffed out his chest with pride. "Yes we are. I'm just a scout, but Johan here is the leader."

Asuka gave Johan an impressed look. "You're the leader. I never would've guessed." Johan gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I get that a lot. You guys want to see the camp?" Both of the Tenjoin siblings nodded and they followed Johan and Momiji to the camp.

* * *

><p>Meiko cleared her throat before continuing the story. "Twelve years ago, The former King, Supreme King Akinori, and his wife, Queen Miyuki were married..." Meiko was about to continue when Rei interrupted. "How does this have anything to do with the story?"<p>

"I would continue if you didn't interrupt me."

Rei bowed her head. "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, King Akinori was a ruthless man. He drove Aldenmor into the brink of disastor. He made enemies of the other countries, so they wouldn't help us when we needed it. He was cruel, ruthless, and he was an evil man. The marriage between him and Lady Miyuki was political convienence. She was the daughter one of the kings friends in another country, and they decided to unite the countries. Lady Miyuki was not happy about this, but she kept quiet and played her part."

Rei raised an eye brow. "I don't think I could do that."

Meiko gave a smile. "When you're in a situation like that, what else can you do?" Rei almost replied, but decided against it. Meiko had a point. At least Queen Miyuki had tried to be pleasent about the situation. Meiko continued on.

"Soon after they were married, Miyuki became pregnant. Now, in the royal family, the first son born with golden eyes will be the next ruler. That's how it works. Don't ask why, it just does. So when the time came, she gave birth to the first ever royal twins. Two identical baby boys. But this is where the story gets interesting."

Rei titlted her head. "Why is that?"

"Well, when the golden eyed son comes into the throne, he can get rid of his other brothers. Kill them is what happens most of the time. Oh, and I almost forgot, the twins were named Haou and Judai."

Rei interrupted her again. "Judai! I know who that is!"

Meiko narrowed her eyes at her. "SHHHHH! Do you want someone to hear us?"

Rei shook her head and Meiko stopped glaring at her. "Anyway, Haou and Judai were very close brothers. Always together playing, eating, exploring the castle. Miyuki knew that Akinori would have Judai killed when Haou took the throne and she couldn't bear it. So, one night when the boys were asleep, She and I took Judai from his bed and took him to an apotocary, who was believed to have powers that could supress memories. We didn't know if he was lying that he could, but we took our chances and had his memories of his former life supressed."

Rei frowned, a feeling of sadness coming over her. "Poor Miyuki...Poor Judai."

Meiko nodded. "It worked and we took Judai to one of my friends in Slifer. She wasn't able to have children, so she gladly took in Judai as her own. Miyuki was sad about this, but she knew it was for the best and Judai wouldn't be killed. She told everyone the next morning that somene had kidnapped Judai, mistaking him for Haou and burned his body. We dug up a body of a little boy and burned it. Akinori was shocked, but he soon got over it. Haou however did not. He was crushed that his brother and best friend was gone."

Rei nodded, feeling sympathy for Haou. "So is that why Haou is the way he is now?"

Meiko nodded. "Partially. And also because his father took him under his wing and trained him in his evil ways. Unfortunalty for Akinori, Haou was not evil and he is trying to bring Aldenmor peace. When he was fourteen, he had Akinori killed. No one was upset about that. The bastard deserved to die."

Rei nodded. "Whatever happened to Miyuki?"

Meiko paused. "She..she died. When Haou was ten. She died of heart break."

"Oh...that's too bad. I feel kind of...bad for Haou."

Meiko gave a smile. "Don't let him hear you say that. He hates having people pity him."

Rei laughed, but then turned serious. "Does Haou...does he know about Judai?"

Meiko shook her head. "He was never told and he must never find out. It would make him very upset."

"I see...But what if Judai came back one day?"

"He won't. If he tries, his head will start hurting. It's the barrior in his mind activating. Do you have any other questions?"

Rei shook her head. "No, I don't have any. Do you have to leave or something?"

Meiko nodded. "I have to get back to work. I don't want to get into trouble. Good bye Rei."

Rei gave her a little wave. "Good bye Meiko." Rei leaned back on the bed the minute Meiko left. Her mind was swarming with all the information she had now. She felt very bad for Judai. Her poor Judai. He could never come back to his real home. Not ever.

* * *

><p>Me:So that's chapter 10 folks<p>

Haou:That was not a complicated story!

Me:Well it was hard to figure out! I had tons of ideas that I could have used, but I liked this one.

Asuka:I'm just glad me and Fubuki were in it.

Me:I did promise you guys would be in it. Well, I'll update soon. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back again! Before I do the disclaimer, I have noticed in previous chapters that there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I would go back and fix them, but my computer crashed and the file that held the other chapters are gone :(, but I will try harder to not make as many spelling mistakes.

Haou:That's kind of sad, you're almost 16 and you make spelling mistakes

Me:Shut up. We all make mistakes. Any who, I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. I only own minor OC characters and the real characters belong to the people who created Yugioh. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you

* * *

><p>"And here we are! This is our camp." Johan said as he led the Tenjoin siblings into the camp. Asuka was impressed. She didn't think there would be a lot of people in the rebellion camp, but there were tons. Not as big as the kings army, but big enough to be impressive. Fubuki was impressed also. "This...this is amazing!"<p>

Johan grinned. "I know. Alright, let's go meet my fellow officers and two very special people."

Asuka nodded. "Alright." She and Fubuki followed Johan into a big tent. Asuka looked at the people in it. There was a small boy, around twelve talking to a boy with silver hair. A man with a hat was feeding a crocodile some kind of meet and a man with dread locks was talking to a boy in a red jacket and a man with long blue hair. Johan waved to them as he walked in. "Hey everybody, I found new recruits."

Everyone looked at Johan, their eyes looking behind him at the two Obelisk siblings. The boy in the red jacket was the first to react. "Hi there! My name is Judai, and that little boy over there is my friend Kai." The boy named Kai gave them a smile and walked over to them. "Nice to meet you."

Asuka stared at him. "Aren't you the little brother of that girl? I heard his name was Kai."

Kai's face fell. "Yeah...I am," He looked up at Asuka with a determind look. "But I'm going to do everything I can to get my Onee-chan back."

The man with the hat came over. "That's the spirit lad!" He shook Asuka and Fubuki's hand. "The names Jim, and this is Shirley."

Fubuki grinned at him. "Is that a real Crocodile? That's awesome! Can I pet her?" Shriley growled in reasponse, causing Fubuki to back away. Jim laughed. "Give 'er some time to get to know you first." Asuka sighed at her brother's foolishness and then turned her gaze to Judai. He...he intrigued her. Fubuki noticed her gaze. "Aww does my little sister have a crush?"

Asuka glared at him. "No! Why would you even think that?" The boy with silver hair laughed. "Because you were looking right at Judai. My name is Edo Phoenix. And the man with blue hair is my friend Saio."

Saio smiled at them. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all." Asuka gave him a friendly smile and nodded a greeting towards him. The man with dread locks came over and nodded curtly at the siblings. "The name's O'Brien."

Fubuki smiled cheerfully at him. "Hi! My name is Fubuki!" He stuck out his hand. O'Brien stared at his hand as if there was something on it before shaking it. Asuka gave a small smile and then turned to Johan. "Now that we've all introduced ourselves, we need your help."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Our...our little sister has been missing for over a month."

Everyone in the tent went quiet. Kai looked at Asuka for a long time before speaking up. "Is your little sister by any chance named Eri?"

Fubuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?" Kai looked at him before replying. "Because I was in a cell with a girl named Eri."

Asuka gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god she's still alive." Kai continued on. "Yeah, but her leg is hurt pretty badly. I don't think she can walk on it." Everyone in the tent went quiet. Edo looked at Kai. "But she was alive when you saw her wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about now. It's been awhile since I've seen her."

Judai went over and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get Eri and Rei back! You can bet we will."

Kai looked at Judai. "But you got a headache last time you went to the castle."

Judai's smile dropped. "Oh yeah. But I'm still going. Rei is my friend and I'm not going to abandon her. She went into the castle by herself when I should've gone with her. I'm going to make sure I get her out."

Edo clapped at Judai's speech. "That's nice and all, but I don't think we can risk you getting a headache while we're in there." O'Brien nodded in agreement. "Edo's right Judai. If we're fighting and you get a headache, we won't be able to help and you could get hurt."

Johan bit his lip, thiking hard. "I think...I think they're right Judai. Until we figure out what's wrong with you, you should stay."

"But I don't want to sit and do nothing! Rei's my friend!"

Johan paused. "Maybe there is something you can do. You can stay with me while I look for prisoners and for the king. We can have someone come with us just for back up."

Asuka spoke up. "I'll go. I want to find Eri and get her out of there."

Johan nodded. "Alright then, it's settled."

Kai spoke up. "When do we go?"

Edo laughed. "You're not going, you're too young. You could get hurt." Kai pouted. Asuka felt a little bad for him. He wanted to rescue his sister just like she and Fubuki wanted to rescue theirs'. She put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Don't worry Kai. I'll help get your sister back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Rei stared up at the ceiling, her mind going over the information she had just discovered. If she saw Judai again, she could never look at him the same way again. If she did see him, all she could think about was what Meiko had told her. <em>'Judai and Haou are twins'<em> Those words rang through her head over and over again. Rei turned her head sharply when she heard the door open and Haou walk in with a bored expression on his face. He looked at her, not saying anything but Rei didn't mind. Instead, she turned her body around to face him.

"So what were you doing all day?" she asked him.

Haou turned to her. "I was working. What do you think I was doing?" Rei raised an eyebrow at him as her took off his armor. Someone was in a bad mood. She gave a smile. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Haou turned to her, still looking expressionless. "I dealt with issues in the kingdom. Does that sound fun to you?"

"Erm...no not really."

Haou turned away from her and finished taking off the rest of his aromor. Rei gave out a quiet sigh. He didn't seem very energetic today. Not that he ever did. Half the time, he just liked making her uncomtorable. Things didnt get any better when he relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes. Rei only turned to face him when she heard him snoring lightly.

_'Funny, he looks almost...peaceful.'_ She thought to herself. His expression was relaxed when he was sleeping. Like Judai's. Judai. Thinking of him made her heart ache. When would she see him again? Would she ever see him or her family ever again? Rei gave a sigh. At least they were out of harms way, she hoped. She looked at Haou, still sleeping. It made her giggle a little. He looked so much like Judai when he was asleep.

Rei continued staring at him, blinking a few times. He looked...cute. No cute wasn't the word, he looked handsome. _'Well he certainly isn't ugly.'_ she said to herself, feeling stupid that she had thought that. She nearly jumped when he shifted in his sleep so that he was on his back. Rei almost smiled, thinking on how he looked like a baby when he slept.

Almost in a trance, she reached her arm out. Her hand rested on his face. She was surprised that it was soft and cold. She wasn't expecting it to be warm, but soft was a different story. She continued feeling his face, seeing as he didn't wake up or stir. He just continued sleeping. She traced her hand down his face lightly, not wanting to wake him. When she reached his jaw, she began to pull her hand away.

Rei was surprised when he opened his eyes and clutched her hand, staring at her deep in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you have an issue where you constantly need to touch people?"

Rei narrowed her eyes. "No! You...you just had something on your face."

He snorted. "I'm a light sleeper. If I had something on my face, it would not take you that long to whipe it off." His grip on Rei's hand didn't relax. It was still clutched tightly in his hand. Rei scowled and tried to pull her hand away, but he was relentless. She glared at him. "Let go of my hand!"

He shook his head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." He brought her hand up to his face, tracing her fingers with his lips. Rei's face turned pink, he was bipolar or something. Calm and expressionless one moment and then weird and creepy the next. He closed his eyes and shoved her hand away. Rei stared at him. He certainly was a weird guy.

* * *

><p>And...DONE! For now XD I plan to update probably tomorrow. Maybe the next day, or the day after, but all in all I will update again. Yay! The rebellion group is finally making plans to rescue Rei and the other captors. Huzzah!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back yet again! Haha told you I would update XD With that note, I was considering changing the genera's for this story, but I decided against it. Haou and Rei's relationship isn't romantic. Haou is not a romantic guy. Nu-uh he never will be. If he was that would be OOC. And it would irritate me to no end.

Haou:It would irritate me too

Me:See? Now, I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. Be glad I don't. I own none of its characters minus the OC ones. No flames, but everything else is very much appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Rei onee-chan...Rei..."<p>

Rei opened her eyes to see Eri standing above her. She immediatly sat up and looked at the small girl. She smiled. "Good morning Eri. Where's Haou?" she asked, seeing as the king was not in his room. She must have over slept and he didn't bother to wake her. Rude much? Getting up, Rei stretched her arms and got out of the bed. She frowned, seeing as Eri was quiet.

"What's wrong Eri-chan?"

Eri looked at the ground. "Nothing, just tired. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days."

Rei looked at her. "Would you like to take a nap here?"

Eri looked at her with a horrified expression. "In the kings bed? I'd get my head chopped off!"

"True...but your just a kid! You need sleep! Now get on that bed and go to sleep."

"But..."

"It'll be fine. I'll take care of someone if they come in."

Eri paused, but got on the bed and shut her eyes. Rei smiled when she heard the girl snoring softly. Sitting back down on the bed, she brushed the girl's honey blond hair behind her ear, humming gentley. She wondered how Eri had been the past few days. The days had been a routine for her. Wake up, bicker with Haou, die of boredom, bicker with Haou some more, and then go to sleep. Yes, the days had been very eventful.

Rei stood up and went over to the balcony, pushing open the door. She smiled sadly when she felt a warm breeze come through. She really wanted to go home. Rei sighed, there was no use in wishing to go home. Either she would have to find a way out or someone would have to come rescue or bargain for her freedom. Not that Rei wanted someone else to be stuck in this prison like she was. And she wouldn't even dream of leaving Eri here by herself. That would be selfish.

She wondered how her parents were. If she ever came home, she knew they would cry in relief and they tell her how stupid it was to go after her brother. But they wouldn't be mad at her forever. No, her parents weren't the type to get angry easily. She felt her heart squeeze at the thought of them. She never realized how much she would miss them. She wanted to give them a hug and never let go.

**Creak**

Rei froze when she heard the door handle twist. She hurried over in front of Eri and waited for whoever opened the door to come in. She inwardly crossed her fingers, hoping it would be Meiko that came in. Much to her horror and disapointment, it was Yuki. He walked into the room, giving her a frosty look. "The king asked me to check up on you since he's busy."

Rei nodded. "I'm fine." She was silently praying that Eri didn't move or make any noises. Unfortuantly for Rei, she did. Yuki narrowed his eyes and looked behind Rei. "Who's on the bed?"

"No one."

Yuki scoffed and shoved her aside, not very gentley. He yanked Eri by the arm, causing the girl to wake up with a look of terror on her face. He threw her onto the floor, giving her a kick in her injured leg, causing her to cry out in pain. Rei felt rage flow through her body. She jumped in front of Yuki, her arms spread out, defending the small girl. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He glared at her. "Why should I? Give me one good reason."

Rei looked down at Eri and then looked at him. "It was my fault. I let her sleep on the bed. Punish me, not her."

Yuki gave her an expressionless look. "I see." was all he said before back handing Rei, causing her to lose her balance. Eri came over to her, putting her small hand on Rei's bruised cheek, tears falling down her face. Rei glared up at him. "Bastard."

Yuki said nothing, but pulled her up by her shirt collar, shoving her onto the wall. He sneered at her. "You're a tough little girl. I'm surprised his majesty has broken you yet. He must be too soft on you." His other hand came up and set itself in the place between her legs, right where the limbs came together. Rei froze. No one and she meant no one, had ever touched her there.

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Remove your hand. Now!"

He smirked. "Maybe I should break you. But then again, I don't want his majesty to punish me again. Maybe he'll let me have you when he's done with you."

Rei glared at him even harder. "That will never happen. I'll make sure of it."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see." He released Rei and let her fall to the ground. On his way out the door he picked Eri up by her arm. She looked terrified as he yanked her out the door. Rei watched in horror, fearing for the girl's life.

...

For the next two days, Rei did not see Eri at all. Worry was gnawing at her heart. What had happened to her. Was she alright? Her prayers were soon answered when Meiko came into the room. Rei took the older woman by her hands. "Where's Eri? Is she alright? What happened?"

Meiko sighed and told Rei to sit down. "Rei...Eri is in her bed. She's fine, but she was beaten black and blue." Meiko bit her lip, as if she had something else to say, but she didn't really want to say it. Rei looked at the older woman in the eyes. "What else happened? Tell me!"

Meiko looked at her. "She...she was raped."

Rei felt like someone slaped her in the face. Hard. Eri...sweet little Eri had been raped. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't made Eri take a nap on the king's bed, then this wouldn't have happened. Rei looked at Meiko. "Can I see her?"

Meiko shook her head. "No. You are to stay put. You can't leave this room."

Rei glared at her. "This is my fault! I have to see her! I have to apologize."

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard, but I don't want you to get into trouble. I'm very sorry Rei."

Rei felt frustration rise up in her. "Does...does Haou know about this?"

Meiko gave her a careful look before replying. "He...he told Yuki to beat her. Not to take her innocence, but beat her."

"That...That bastard!"

"It's awful, I know. But there's nothing you can do about it now." Meiko said and she stood up to leave. Leaving Rei alone and feeling angry.

...

Rei sat on the bed, her pulse pounding. Haou would be back any time soon and Rei had not calmed down in the slightest. How could he allow someone to hurt an innocent child? How could someone be that cruel? She felt adrenaline rush through her the minute he walked in the door. He gave her an expressionless look, making Rei even angrier. Gritting her teeth, she jumped up and ran at him.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!"

He seemed to know she would do that. He grabbed her wrists as she tried to hit him. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. "And what pray tell, are you trying to accomplish?"

Rei tried to kick him, but her blocked it. She gave him a hate filled expression. "You let him hurt her! How could you do such a thing!" He shrugged and pushed her to the bed. It took a while, with her trying to fight back and him pushing her forward. In the end he won and succesfully trapped her on the bed, making sure she wasn't able to kick him. He had to admit, he liked it when people squirmed underneath him.

Rei on the other hand was not happy about the situation. She struggled and cursed at him with words that would make her mother angry, but he paid no mind to them. She was just a silly little child who was trying to make him angry.

**SLAP**

Rei's head snapped to the side, her eyes widened and tears begining to fall down her face. Haou sighed through his nose, still looking emotionless. It didn't even phase him that she was silently crying. But he did notice a bruise on her right cheek. This bothered him a little. "Where did you get that bruise?"

Rei glared up at him. "Your stupid lieutenant gave it to me, Yuki. There, you happy now you bastard?"

Haou took her by her chin, his fingernails digging into her flesh. It hurt, but she did not show it. She refused to give him that satisfaction. His eyes bored into hers as he spoke. "I don't like being called names. It's rude and it doesn't sound good coming from you."

Rei gave him a frosty glare. "Does it look like I care? You had Eri beaten black and blue!"

He shrugged. "I don't like people sleeping in my bed unless I tell them to."

"I sleep in your bed and you never told me to!"

"That's because I'm letting you. Would you rather me make you sleep on the floor like a dog?"

Rei frowned and glared at him. "No. But that doesn't excuse what you did! How would you like it if you were beaten and raped?"

Haou stared at her. "She was raped?"

She nodded. "Yes! And it's all your fault! She's just a child!"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but life's not fair." He said in a not so sorry tone. Rei looked at him in disbelief. This man was ok with letting someone rape a child. Did he have no compassion?

"You sick freak! Do you have any remorse! SHE WAS JUST A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

Haou gave another irritated sigh. "What did I tell you about calling me names?"

"I don't care!"

He looked at her in the eyes again. Rei couldn't help but give a slight shiver. They seemed to look right through her. She felt a rush of heat go through her. He was...very alluring to her. The way his eyes looked into hers, the feelings he gave her. What the hell was wrong with her? He took the back of her head in his hand. "You really need to stop the name calling."

"I will never stop calling..."

The next thing she knew, was that his lips were on hers, his teeth biting her bottom lip. Her eyes widened. This could not be happening. Inside, she was screaming at herself to get him off her, to hit, to do something, but her body was frozen. She felt her cheeks turn red. She began to speak the minute his lips left hers. "No...we can't...it's wrong."

He just looked at her as he nuzzled her face. "Just give in."

"I can't."

"You know you want to."

"But..."

"No one has to know..."

Rei closed her eyes, letting her feelings take control of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips crashed onto hers. She liked the way his lips felt on her warm ones. Cool and soft. She even liked how he was rough with her, the way his teeth bit on her lip and his tounge swept over her lip. She opened her mouth, letting their tounges battle it out, neither of them wanting to be dominated by the other. He let go of her wrists, and sat up, pulling her up with him. She stradled his lap, both of them continuing to make-out.

She felt excitment rush through her when he bucked his hips onto hers. She let out a little whimper when she felt him bite on her neck, sucking on a certain spot. She pulled on his hair each time their hips met with each other. "H...Haou..." she moaned out when she felt his tounge on her neck. She released her hands from his hair and placed them on his neck again. He moved his head from her neck, using his hands to go under her shirt to the base of her breasts. She felt her breath hitch as his fingers grazed over them.

And then he stopped and removed his hand from her shirt. He pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching and their eyes gazing into each other. Rei couldn't help but feel her face heat up when her mind began to register the fact that she had just made out with the man who captured her. He smirked at her flustered expression and gentley removed her from him. He went over to the door, stepping out of the room and leaving Rei alone to ponder over what had happened.

* * *

><p>WOOH! The whole make out scene was kind of hard to write. Poor Rei, Haou taking advantage of her like that. I hope she figures out her feelings soon. Bwhahahahaha probably not. Anyway, the whole time I was writing that, I had the song Rude boy stuck in my head. Funny how the mind works sometimes. But, I'll be back soon with chapter 13<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Me:I'm back! This is the chaptor where everyone has been waiting for!

Rei:For me to have sex with Hoau

Me:NOOOOO! For you to get rescued!

Rei:Ohhhhhhh

Me:XD I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. I only own OC characters and this story. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. That's all, Oh and I also fogot to mention I don't support rape. It's disgusting and I know some people who have been. I only use it for story purposes

* * *

><p>"Alright. Everyone knows what to do right? We attack the castle in a few minutes." Johan stood as he and his small army stood behind the mountain that hid them from the king's castle. Judai couldn't help but feel a rush of excitment go through him. They were only a few minutes away from rescuing Rei! She would be free and safe from whatever torture they had put her through.<p>

Asuka came up next to Judai. He couldn't help but like her company. He smiled at her. "You ready to go rescue your sister?"

Asuka nodded. "Yes. And I'm ready to help rescue your friend too. She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

He nodded. "I think she has a crush on me. I never realized until she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how to react, I mean, she's like my little sister. It was weird."

Asuka thought for a moment. "Maybe she felt the same way."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's get ready."

The two of activated their duel disks and joined up with Johan. He smiled at them and took Judai's hand. Asuka noticed this, raising an eyebrow. _'Johan likes Judai.' _She thought to herself. _'But I wonder if Judai feels the same way.'_ Judai looked at Johan and laughed, thinking the gesture was friendly, causing Asuka to shake her head. If only he knew, but she would worry about that later.

Johan nodded towards everyone else. "Is everyone ready?" They nodded and Johan gave the signal and they all charged towards the castle.

...

"Sire, the rebellion army is attacking the castle! What should we do?"

Haou gave the soldier a bored look. "We attack them without mercy. Those who oppose me suffer the consequences. I'm trying to bring peace to the realm, I don't see why they don't understand that."

Falon looked at his king in agreement. "I agree. They need to be taught a lesson. I'll go show them a thing or two."

Yuki smirked. "As will I. They will learn not to defy the king."

Haou gave Yuki a look. He was now finding Yuki...really disgusting. Raping a ten year old girl was just wrong. He told Yuki to hit her not have his way with her. Haou made a mental note to himself to punish him later. Obviously Yuki couldn't listen to orders anymore. And there was no room in his palace for disobidient dogs. Standing up, Haou put on his helmet and faced his generals. "Let's go see how many there are." He said in a monotone voice.

...

Rei looked out the balcony window, hearing all the commotion going on outside. She had been sleeping and then she heard shouts and cries coming from outside. Her heart beat increased. Someone was finally coming to save her! Maybe Judai was with them, trying to set her free. Judai. She said the name over and over again, trying to get the tingley feeling it used to give her. Now there was none.

Rei placed a hand on her heart. What was wrong with her? Judai was her one true love! Was Haou, his secret twin behind all of this? Yes, that was it. Haou was messing with her emotions. When she spent more time with Judai, the whole mess with Haou would go away. Now she just had to find a way to escape without being noticed.

"Hmmmmmm," Rei said to herself, "If someone finds me, I'm going to need something to defend myself with." Looking up in front of the fire mantle, she smiled in triumph. Sitting above it, was a sword. Reaching on her tipy toes, she pulled on the handle of the sword. Much to her surprise, it was rather hard to pull off. After a couple tugs, she finally removed the sword fromg the other one. It clashed on the floor, pulling her weight down. She didn't think the sword would be that heavey, but then again, it was made out of metal.

Dragging the sword behind her, she kicked the door open and ran out, not really knowing where she was going. To her delight, all of the guards were gone. Probably off fighting the rebellion army, but as long as nothing stood in her way to freedom, she didn't care. She thought about Eri. She was probably in the servents quarters, wherever that was. Heading to the right, she began to run down the hall, hoping to find it so she could set the small girl free.

...

"Judai, she's not in here!"

Judai looked at Asuka as she looked into one of the rooms. Judai rubbed his temples, leaning against the wall. His head was killing him. Everything was hurting and he swore he saw someone in his mind that looked like him. Johan came over and gripped his shoulder. "Are you okay Judai?"

Judai nodded. "I'm fine. Let's keep moving."

The three of them barely got into the castle. They went around the back way while everyone else was fighting up front. Johan had been imprisoned here, so he knew how to get around. Asuka could tell he didn't really want to go back, but forced himself to anyway. He truly was a brave person. The three of them ran down the hall, past corridors until they found a door that had been left wide open. Judai went inside. "Rei?" He called out.

There was no answer, but he noticed above the fireplace that a sword was missing. He narrowed his eyes. The army used duel disks as weapons. Who would need a sword unless...

"Johan! Asuka! In here!"

The two teens rushed over to him, wondering what he found. Judai waited until they had all assembled. "Rei was here."

Johan gave him a surprised look. "How do you know?"

"I just know it. We have to keep going. I think she's running around the place, looking for a way out. She's using a sword to defend herself."

Asuka looked bewidered. "Why isn't she using her duel disk?"

Johan answered her. "Because Haou probably burned her cards and got rid of her duel disk."

Judai and Asuka looked at him in horror. Johan sighed. "Before I had my crystal beast deck, I had an insect deck. They made me watch as Haou burned my cards." The teal haired boy shuddered. "It was the worst experience of my life, having my deck and my spirit burned. I can still hear their screams inside my head."

Asuka put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about that now Johan. Let's focus on finding my sister and Rei." Johan nodded and both boys ran after the girl. The minute Judai turned the corner, he was immediatly greeted with a sword in his face.

...

Rei had not been having any luck in finding Eri. She had ran through countless doors and hallways, and she still wasn't having any luck. She leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. She had been running quickly thought the castle and hadn't even convered half of the castle. She froze when she heard footsteps coming her way. Feeling adrenaline rush through her, she lifted the sword and flung it towards the nearest person.

"Rei!"

Rei's eyes widened. Her hands dropped the sword, landing with a clank. Standing right in front of her was Judai. Giving a cry of relief she threw her arms around him. Judai looked surprised, not expecting her to do so. Asuka looked at the girl. She looked like a child. She wondered what kind of stuff these horrid creatures put her through. Asuka even felt bad when she cried into Judai's jacket.

"Ju...Judai-kun. I never thought I'd see you again." She cried.

Judai patted her back, returning her hug. "It's alright Rei-chan. You're with us, so you'll be okay."

Rei nodded and whiped her tears and turned her head to the others. "Who are you?"

Johan smiled at her. "I'm Johan Anersen. And this is Asuka."

Rei immediatly turned to the girl with honey blond hair. "You're Asuka? Asuka Tenjoin?"

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, what about me?"

Rei sighed in relief. "Eri's going to be so relieved. I finally found you."

Asuka took the girl by her shoudlers. "You know my sister? How is she? Is she alright?"

Rei's expression dropped and her eyes were filled with tears. "One of the lieutenants, Yuki...he beat her...and he...he..."

"He what?"

"He...raped her."

Asuka stared at the girl in horror. Her baby sister had been...raped? No, that couldn't be true. It couldn't be. But then again, who joked about that kind of stuff except cruel people. She let go of Rei's shoulders. "She was...raped?"

Rei nodded. "Yes, and I couldn't save her. She was so tired and I let her sleep while I watched over her. Yuki came in and I tried to protect her, but he hit me and then took her away. And I couldn't do anything." Rei said the last part in anger. Johan shook his head, disgusted at what he just heard. "Let's get going. The armies will be here soon, and we better get away."

...

To say Edo was lost would be an understatment. He had no idea where he was going. Every turn in the castle he made, he would only get lost even more. It wasn't until he tripped over a rock that he finally found something interesting. "Oww damnit." He grumbled, rubbing his wrists as he stood up and looked around the area he was in.

"Is someone there?" A small voice called out. Edo turned around, activating his duel disk in case a creature or guard came out. Walking down the corridor and glancing inside the cells, he noticed a small girl, no bigger then ten in one of the cells. Looking inside, he noticed how much she looked like Asuka.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Eri, Eri Tenjoin. Do you know my sister or brother?" She asked, looking at him desperatly. Edo nodded. "I do. Now stand back. I'm going to get you out of there."

The little girl scotted back into the corner as one of Edo's destiny heroes blasted the door down. Heading inside the cell, he noticed how bad she looked. Her leg looked infected, swollen and filled with puss. And there was blood on her thighs. Edo narrowed his eyes. "What happened to you?"

Eri looked down. "A man...he..."

"He what?"

"He touched me in funny places. It hurt really badly."

Edo's eyes widened. The poor girl, who was no bigger than ten had been raped. He felt his blood boil at the thought of someone touching a little girl like that. Scooping the girl up, she placed her arms around his neck and he gave her a serious look. "Don't worry Eri, I'll make sure the man who hurt you pays for what he did. I promise."

* * *

><p>Me:I feel bad for Eri. Does anyone else? Well, I'll update soon, so hold onto your hats!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Me:Mwhahaha I'm back. It's been a few days yes, but I had some things I had to think over. Should I stop the story here? Should I continue on? What to do, what to do...

Haou:Get on with it already

Me:Fine. I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters. I do however own Eri and Kai. Plus some other non important characters. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly do we get out of this place?" Asuka asked Johan. The teal haired boy studied their surrondings for a moment, before pointing to the left and running towards it, the others following closely behind. Judai looked at Rei, who was behind him. "Are you keeping up Rei-chan?"<p>

Rei nodded and kept silent. Even now as she looked at Judai, all she could see was Haou. That was not a good thing. If she had to keep the secret of his real home forever, that would be a very agonizing long time. After all, didn't someone say no-one keeps a secret or something? If someone did, they were right, but Rei had sworn on her life to never let Judai find out. And she was going to keep that one.

The four teens eventually reached the door outside. Rei felt her heartbeat accelerate. Freedom was only a few inches away. The minute they were outside, Rei laughed and ran in happiness. She was finally free of that stupid castle! She could actually taste freedom in her mouth as she breathed in air, still running after the others. Her freedom was short lived when she saw Haou staring at her in his armor, looking at her through his helmet. She shivered and tried to look away, but found that she couldn't.

Johan noticed who she was staring at and clutched her hand. "Don't worry Rei-chan, he won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

Rei was about to reply when she found that she couldn't. He had never hurt her. He slapped her once, but that was it. Normally, he was very...emotionless. Johan turned to Judai. "You and Asuka need to go find O'Brien and head back to the camp. We've succeded in our mission."

Asuka turned to Johan in shock. "But we need to find my sister."

Johan nodded. "Rei and I are going to look for anymore prisoners. Plus, Rei might know where some of them are, okay?"

Asuka bit her lip and then ran towards the right half of the battle ground, Judai following her closely behind. Rei followed Johan as he went to the left. She had no idea where he was going, but she decided to trust him. She lost some of this trust when he went face to face with the supreme king. Rei shivered a little at the tense emotions running through them. Haou faced her through his helmet viser.

"Rei-chan...it seems you left _our_ room. What a bad girl." Rei felt disgusted on how he emphasized the word our. What did he think they were, a married couple? Ew.

Johan glanced at her. "Rei...he wasn't...doing anything to you was he?"

Before Rei could answer, Haou beat her to it. "We did lots of things together. Especially the first night. You should have heard her begging and crying for me to stop. Such music."

Rei felt her fists shake with anger. Johan looked at her angry expression, mistaking it for pain. He glared at the king. "That was too far. Rei is a friend of one of my friends. I feel personally disgusted with the fact that you...violated her in such a way." He activated his duel disk. "Let's duel, your _highness._"

Haou laughed an empty laugh. "Why would I want to duel a weakiling like you? But since you offered, I will accept."

"WAIT!"

Rei, Johan, and Haou turned to see a man with silver hair running towards them, carrying a small girl with honey blond hair on his hip. Rei and Johan, for different reasons, lit up with joy.

"Eri! Edo!" They both said simotaneously. Edo nodded and looked at Rei. "Nice to see you again."

Rei nodded. "Back at you."

Eri looked up from Edo's neck and looked at Rei. Rei suddenly started to feel guilt settle in. The poor girl...the poor girl had been through so much. Eri smiled at her. "It's okay onee-chan, it's okay." Edo raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question her further. Johan looked at his army, which was starting to retreat back. He looked at the two of them. "We better get going." He turned to the king. "Sorry, but we'll have to duel some other time." He began to run off, Rei and Edo not far behind him.

Rei froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. She shivered when she felt the kings lips on her ear, smirking as he spoke. "You can run, but I'll still come and find you. You can even flee the country and I'll still come after you. So you just go and enjoy your freedom, but don't forget, you're still mine. I will find you."

Rei shook him off and ran, hearing his cruel laughter behind her. She followed Edo and Johan for about a mile until they reached an are with a lot of tents and other people waiting for them. She saw Asuka and a boy with dark brown hair, that looked a lot like her come toward Edo. She noticed both of them had tears in their eyes when they held their little sister close to them.

"Oh, Eri-chan, we thougt we'd never see you again!" Askua cried into the girls dirty hair. Eri also had tears in her eyes as she hugged them close to her. "Onee-chan, Fubuki-niisan, I missed you so much." She cried into the boys chest as he picked her up. Rei stayed back watching the family moment and instantly thought of Kai. And then, a pair of arms therew themselves around her waist. Looking down, she saw her little brother clutching her tightly.

"O...Onee-chan!...I'm..sorry, I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much!"

Rei patted his shoulder and hugged him back, her own tears falling down her face. "It's alright Kai, I'm fine. You don't have to be sorry."

Edo watched all the family reunions going on around him and felt a strange feeling build up inside him. It...had been awhile since he'd thought about his family. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and turned to see Saio. "I understand how you feel Edo," the blue haired man said to him. "But me and my sister are you family now. Don't ever forget that."

Edo nodded. "I haven't forgotten." He went over to the Tenjoin siblings. "I'm sorry to ruin your family moment," he said in a not so sorry tone, "But there are some things you need to know."

Fubuki looked at him. "Like what?"

Edo looked at Eri, she nodded and looked up at her siblings. "One of the liutenates, touched me in a funny places." she indicated her private area. Both Fubuki and Asuka paled. Fubuki clenched his fist. "Did...did he do anything else?"

She nodded, looking scared for a moment. "He...he took his...private part and put it in mine." she said in a quiet voice and began to cry again. Fubuki dropped his jaw and Asuka held Eri closer, already knowing what happened. Their little sister had been raped...that was just...sick. Eri sniffed and then went over to Rei and hugged her. "Thank you Rei onee-chan, for trying to save me. I'm sorry Yuki hit you."

Rei hugged her back, glad that the small girl wasn't angry with her. "It's alright Eri-chan, I won't let him get you again."

Kai looked at her. "Eri, are you hungry?"

Eri looked at him, remembering who he was instantly. "Yeah, is there any food?"

Kai grinned and took her hand. "Yeah, come on, I'll show you." The two of them scampered off into the crowd of people, the other's watching them. Asuka turned to Rei. "Thank you, again, for trying to protect her." She looked at her brother. "This is my brother, Fubuki." Fubuki smiled and took her hand, kissing it. "It's nice to meet a lovely lady such as yourself."

Rei blushed, while Edo and Asuka rolled their eyes at this. They both turned, however, to see Johan and Judai come towards them with grins on their faces. Johan gave Edo a hug, which, the silver haired boy didn't really like, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We were victorious this time! Our numbers came back lower this time. We only lost 30 of our soldiers to the stars. Isn't that great?"

Edo nodded calmly. "Great. Now, how are we going to deal with the people we rescued. Some of them have been...through some stuff." He indicated towards Eri, who was chewing on some bread with Kai on a log not to far from the others. Johan nodded and glanced towards Rei, something that didn't go unnoticed by Judai. "We'll wait until they feel like talking. Other than that, there isn't much we can do."

Edo nodded and walked off to where the kids were. He greeted them with a smile and began to socalize. Rei looked at him with wonder. He was very good with kids, she noted, not so much with others, but good with kids. This warmed her heart a little and then she felt Judai lay a hand on her shoulder. "Rei, are you alright?"

Rei nodded. "I'm fine Judai, just a little tired. Lots went on today."

Judai nodded. "I heard...I heard about what he did to you...I'm sorry."

Rei paused, knowing she would have to go along with the lie that he kind had asullted her. "It's okay Judai, I'm just glad I don't have to see him ever again. I have you to protect me, so I'm fine." But Haou's words rang through her ears.

_I'll find you..._

* * *

><p>Me:Well at least Rei is with the others now. My, Haou is very...possesive. Creepy. Well, I'll be back later on with a new chappie. Ta ta for now<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Me:I'm back yet again! Did anyone miss me? Haha probably not, but that's okay. I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters. I only own minor OC characters. No flames, but everything else is appreciated

Ryo:When do I get to come in the story

Me:You may not, it all depends on what I feel like doing. Oh and if anyone is OOC sorry ^_^; I don't think there's that much of Rei's character that's explored enough

* * *

><p>"Rei Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"<p>

Rei looked up from the new deck she was applying for herself. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done last night. She felt horrible that she had never noticed that her deck and her duel spirit had been destroyed. How could she have been so blind? Johan had told her that sometimes it took a while for someone not to notice these things and that when they did realize it, it hit them pretty hard.

"Onee-chan!" Kai said when he finally reached his sister, Eri trailing not to far behind him. Rei smiled and put down the cards she had in her hand and faced the two of them. "Hello Kai, Eri. What's going on?"

Eri beamed at her and lifted up her leg, showing the older girl a newly bandaged looking leg. Rei smiled again. "Your leg is finally going to get better"

Eri nodded. "They gave it a couple stitches, but I was strong. And then they put something on it that stung a little before wrapping it up. Now it feels a whole lot better."

Kai nodded towards the small girl and then turned back to his sister. "Will you play hide and seek with us?"

Rei was tacken a back. "How on earth would we play hide and seek in a camp that's busy? We'll just get in everyone's way."

Eri shook her head, still smiling. "Johan-sama said we could. He said he would need someone to come with us though," Both children looked at Rei slyly. Rei sighed, knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't. Putting down the cards, she got up and followed the children to where they wanted to play.

The two of them lead her to the entrance of the forest, where there were a bunch of tree's and bushes to hide in. Rei gave a little smile. When she was younger, playing hide and seek was one of her favorite games. Kai looked at them. "I'll be it first. So you two go hide okay?"

Eri giggled. "Okay." And she scampered off into the forest area, Rei following closely behind. Kai turned around and closed his eyes, begining to count. Rei quickly climbed up into a tree with lots of leaves so she would be camoflauged. It was the perfect hiding area.

"Okay, ready or not, here I come!" She heard Kai call out. She peered down as he ran past her tree and off into the direction Eri went to. Rei relaxed into the branch she was sitting on. Her smile fell off her face. She thought of Haou, with his creepy golden eyes, and his 'I don't care about anything but power' attitue. She hated how she couldn't get him off her mind. It wasn't healthy either.

_'What if he intends to keep his promise?'_ She thought to herself as she stared down out of the tree. She shivered at the image of him coming after her. She wasn't that speicial, was she? But then again, he probably didn't like his 'possesions' taken away from him. Rei cringed at the thought of her being a possesion. She was a human being, not a thing.

Her thoughts then shifted to what happened in his room. With both of them making out passionately. What had happened? One minute they were arguing and then the next, both of them battling it out for dominance. It made her shiver when she thought of how his lips felt on hers and she blushed when she remembered how his hands had travled over her breasts. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, trying to get those thoughts to leave her mind. She was supposed to be madly in love with Judai. But lately, it seemed these feelings were begining to change.

Rei immediatly decided she did not like change.

"I wonder where Rei-chan went?" She heard Kai ask. She peered down to see her brother and Eri. She smiled when he saw her holding her hand. It would be cute if they decided to date in the future. Rei kept leaning off the branch and mentally panicked when she heard it snap. She let out a cry as she fell out of the tree and landed in someone's arms.

Blinking a few times, she looked up to see Edo standing there with a calm look on his face. Eri and Kai rushed over to her, scared looks on their faces. "Rei onee-chan!" They called out as they came over. Edo looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Rei took a breath, her heart still beating rapidly over what happened. "I...I'm...okay."

Edo nodded and put her down on her legs. Eri looked at her with an upset look. "I'm sorry onee-chan! We shouldn't have played hide and seek."

Rei smiled at her and patted her head. "I'm fine. See, nothings wrong."

"Actually, your arm is bleeding." Edo corrected and he held up her left arm. Rei looked at it, annoyance settling in. On her left arm was a long gash, probably caused by the stupid tree branch. Rei dabbed it a little, and blood appeared on her fingers. Edo looked at it thoughtfully. "You should probably go get that checked. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Rei nodded and followed him, Eri and Kai trailing behind her. When they arrived to the tent, Edo motioned for her to sit on the bench. Rei complied and sat down, watching Edo go through some stuff, eventually finding some gauze and ointment. He sat down next to her and began to apply the ointment on her arm. It stung, but she didn't think Edo cared. After all, there was worse pain out there.

She examined him. If you looked at him from a distance, you might have thought he was an old man. Rei found that was actually quite funny, but didn't say so. That would be rude. His face was sharp, and handsome; she couldn't help but mention that. His eyes were what intrigued her the most. A beautiful shade a blue, like the ocean.

"There you go, all set." He said and stood up. Rei looked at her arm. He could bandage quite well. She gave him a smile. "Thank you. You certainly know how to bandage people up."

Edo smirked. "When you live on the outskirts, you kind of have to. I only did it because it was the right thing."

Rei's smile faltered a little, but she nodded. Eri looked up at Edo. "Can you show us your deck? Johan-sama said it was pretty powerful."

Edo smiled and pulled out his cards, showing his Destiny heroes to the smaller kids. Rei's smile came back when she saw how amazed the two of them were. She wondered how he could be so nice to kids, yet so short with people his own age.

...

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

It was late in the afternoon when Rei asked her brother this question. Currently, he had his head in her lap as she looked through his hair for any ticks and lice, since it had been a while since someone had checked. She looked at him. "Do you know why Edo is so...short with people?"

Kai looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Well, I think maybe it has to do with the fact that his father was murdered."

"His father was murdered?"

Kai nodded. "And then the man who adopted him turned out to be the one who murdered him."

Rei bit her lip, feeling pity for the silver haired man. No-one should have to go through that kind of stuff. She glanced over to one of the tents, where Johan and Edo were talking about something, along with the man called O'Brien. Rei looked away when Edo caught her staring at her.

"Hey, Rei-chan!"

Rei looked to see Judai coming over towards her, a grin on his face. "Rei-chan, did you figure out a new deck?"

Rei nodded. "It's an egg deck. I like it and it seems practical enough, but...I wish I had my old deck back." Her eyes held grief in them for a moment, but then she replaced the look with a happy one. "But it'll be alright. This new deck works out just fine."

Judai nodded and Kai got up and scampered off to find Eri or someone. Rei took Judai's arm and they decided to take a walk throughout the camp. While they did this, Edo noticed Johan's eyes following them as they walked. He smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

Johan shook his head. "Being jealous is childish. I'm not jealous."

"Do you wish you were with Rei like that?"

"No!"

Edo's eyes widened in realization. "You want Judai like that. Wow, who would've guessed."

O'Brien rolled his eyes and looked at the map. "Give it a rest Phoenix. It's none of your buisnesse."

Edo shrugged. "I'm not judging him. I just find it interesting."

Johan sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Just don't say anything, okay? I want to tell him."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Johan looked at his friend. "Then he doesn't. It's as simple as that."

...

"Hey Edo-san!"

Edo looked up to see Rei with a smile on her face, holding a plate of some food. She handed it to him. "Here, I brought you some food. You seem to be working to hard."

Edo shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

Rei persisted on. "But you haven't eaten all day. Now open up and eat."

"You can't make me."

He was mildly surprised when he saw a spoon shoved in his face. He stared at it and she gave a smug smile. "Now open up and eat."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're persistant?"

She laughed. "Yes. My mom used to tell me that all the time." Her eyes then grew sad at the thought of her mother. She hadn't seen her in a long time.

"You miss her don't you?"

Rei looked at him. "Yeah, I guess I do. Do you...do you miss your dad?"

Edo paused for a moment. "I do," he started carefuly. "But it brings me peace of mind to know that I've avenged his killer. He can finally rest in peace."

Rei gave him a sympathetic look. "I find that really sad. I mean, how can you stand the fact that you lived with your fathers killer?"

Edo stared at her, causing Rei to question if she should have said that so bluntly. She bowed her head. "Sorry if that offended you."

He shook his head. "It didn't. I can see that your rather blunt. It does bother me sometimes to know that, but I got rid of him, so I don't think about it. Does that answer your question?"

Rei nodded and stood up. "Yes. I'll let you be now. I need to go find Kai, wherever he went."

Edo watched her go, not taking his eyes off her as she left. He frowned a little, feeling something else he hadn't felt in a while. He shook it off and continued doing what he was doing. He secretly knew that she was hiding something and he was going to make sure he found out.

* * *

><p>Me:Hmmmmm so Edo knows Rei's hiding something. Rei's feelings for Judai have changed now, if you haven't really noticed. I also wonder if there sould be some love triangle or something between HaouxReixEdo. I'm just considering it, I want your opinions first. Review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Mwhahaha I am back.

Edo: Yay.

Me: I know. I'll make this quick. No flames, but everything else is appreciated

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except the sandwhich I'm eating for lunch

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan!"<p>

It was a few nights later and Rei was sitting in front of a camp fire, watching Eri and Kai play a game of tag. She turned to see Judai coming towards her, a grin on his face. "Hey Rei-chan, what are you doing here by yourself?"

Rei moved some of her hair back. "Just watching the kids. What about you Judai-kun?"

Judai moved his hands behind his head. "Well I was chatting with Johan about some things and now I'm here to talk with you."

Rei smiled, happy she was able to talk with Judai again. "That's nice Judai. What did you want to talk about."

"Well, I was wondering what your time in the castle was like. I heard that...the king...did some stuff with you. I didn't know what rape was until Johan told me. It was kind of awkward.

Rei nodded. "I imagine so. Well, He did touch me quite a bit," she began, knowing this lie by heart. "It was...horrible waking up everyday, wondering what he was going to do with me." Rei shuddered, remembering all the times he did come close to using her for his advantage. Those moments weren't a lie. Judai gave her a serious look, which was odd coming from him.

"I'm sorry Rei. I'll stop him, no matter what. He won't hurt you again."

"No!" Rei cried out and immediatly regretted doing so, because she then remembered the promise she made to Meiko. Judai gave her a funny look, wondering why she said that.

"You want him to get away with doing that stuff to you?"

"No...it's not that, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Judai laughed. "Me get hurt? Don't be silly! I couldn't get hurt!"

Rei shook her head. "Judai, I don't want you to go back there. If you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

Judai leaned forward closer to her, Rei's eyes widened. At that single moment, she didn't see Judai's face, all she saw was Haou's. With his golden eyes and concending smirk.

"NO!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Rei. Judai brought his hand up to his left cheek and stared at Rei with his eyes wide. Rei was shaking uncontrolably and she had her arms wrapped around herself. Johan and the others ran out of their tent to see what was going on. Rei turned around and ran somewhere, Edo following her with a determind expression on his face. Johan brought a hand to Judai's face.

"Are you okay Judai?"

Judai nodded. "I'm fine, but what was that all about?"

Jim looked at him. "Did you do something that upset her? She is a rape victim after all?"

Judai scratched his head, staring in the direction of where she ran off to. "I don't know. I just leaned forward and then she spazzed out."

O'Brien frowned. "That's weird. I think you should give her some space. You probably did something that reminded her of the king."

Johan nodded. "I agree. It's just best if you give her her space, okay?"

Judai nodded and Johan wrapped an arm around him. It felt weird. Not a bad weird, but if felt like something he hadn't felt in a long time. He kind of liked the way Johan's arm felt around him. It felt pretty nice.

...

"Rei!"

Rei looked up from the spot where she was leaning on. She saw Edo coming towards her with a scowl on his face. He faced her, his eyes staring into her brown ones in an intense way. "Why did you run?"

Rei scowled. "It's none of your buisness." she snapped and turned her head away.

Edo glared at her. "I don't care about why you slapped Judai. I want to know why you ran."

Rei sighed in impatience. "Look, it doesn't concern you. I just saw an image of the king doing that to me, okay?" She turned away from him, but was stopped when his hand came in contact with tree, his arm blocking her way out. "I know your lying."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "What?"

"I know your lying. The king did not rape you."

Rei shifted her eyes. "How...how would you know that?"

"You don't act like a victim."

"And what would you know? Has that ever happened to you? Eri doesn't act like a victim!"

Edo rolled his eyes. "Eri doesn't fully understand the concept of rape," He looked at her with a curious glimmer in his eyes. "Do you have feelings for the king?"

Rei stopped and stared at him. "I...I don't know. Whenever he was with me, my feelings would get all jumbled up and confused. I like Judai, but now I'm not so sure."

Edo released his arm. "Did you have sex with the king?"

Rei gasped at his bluntness. "No! But...we did make out..once." Rei looked at the ground, her cheeks were red and she was glad that it was somewhat dark so that Edo couldn't see her face. Edo sighed and released his arm from the tree and tilted her chin back up to face him. "Look, I won't tell anyone what happened. I know your keeping something else too, but I'm not going to push it."

Rei looked at him as he began to walk off. "Why do you care?" she asked.

He stopped walking and then turned to her with a calm look on his face. "I don't care. I just like being one of the first people to know things."

...

"Judai?"

"Yeah Johan?"

Both boys were currently alone in the big tent. Jim and O'Brien were off looking for any more recruits in the area, so it was just the boys now. Johan looked at Judai, a bit unsure of if he should tell Judai his feelings, seeing no reason to hide them any longer. "Judai, I like you."

Judai grinned. "That's okay Johan, I like you too."

Johan smiled patiently. "No, not like that Judai."

"Then what do you mean?" Judai asked curiously. Johan smiled and scooted closer to him and took his hand. "I like like you Judai."

Judai paused, unsure of what to say. "Why..why do you like me?"

"Because you're strong and you don't need anyone to protect you. I've been looking for someone like that for a long time."

"Johan..."

Johan put his hands up, as if he were surrendering to someone. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I'm okay with that. I just wanted to you to know that." And then he turned away and walked out of the tent with his head held high. Judai stared after him, feeling a longing sense to go after him. Did he like Judai? Well yes, but did he like him that way? That was the real question.

"Hey Judai, what's with the long face?"

Judai looked up to see Asuka staring at him with a smile on her face. He gave her a small smile. "Hey Asuka, how do you know if you like someone?"

Asuka stared at him. "I'm no love expert, but I think you know when you like someone when you want to be with them every single minute and you feel sad inside. Why, do you like someone?"

Judai shrugged. "Johan told me he liked me."

"Do you like him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Judai answered miserably. Asuka smiled and patted his head. "I can't tell you how to feel, but you'll know if you like him. You'll know."

"Do you like someone?"

Asuka nodded. "I do. I haven't seen him in a while, and I know my brother misses his boyfriend."

Judai stared at her. "Your brother's gay?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use the term so loosely. But yes, he is. His boyfriend is named Yusuke Fujiwara."

Judai nodded. "Are they...happy together?"

Asuka's expression relaxed. "I think they are. Yusuke is pretty quiet and Fubuki is pretty loud, so they balance each other out. It's kind of cute actually." Asuka stood up and began to walk over to where her sister and Kai were. "But you'll know how you feel Judai. Just do what you think is right."

When she left, Judai leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about Johan. It made him a little sad that he had a lot of thinking to do.

...

"Your majesty, when do you plan on ambushing the rebellion group. They're camped not far from here."

Haou stared boredly at Yuki. "I want them to think we've given up on attacking them, so they'll be at their weakest moment."

"But how will we know?" Fallon asked.

Haou smirked. "I have a spy there. He'll inform us of when the time is right."

The other's nodded and looked at their king. Yuki spoke up again after a few moments of silence. "Your highness, when we do attack, what do you plan on doing with them. Do we kill them or keep them as prisoners?"

Haou grinned viciously. "Oh, we'll kill some and take some as prisoners. And I'm not going to forget dear little Rei. No, I promised her that I would get her. It's going to be a very pleasent reuninion. I'll make sure of that."

...

"Johan?"

Johan looked up from the stream where he was filling his water canteen. He smiled when he saw Judai standing there. "Oh, hey Judai. Did you need something? Or did you come here to chat?"

Judai couldn't help but smile at Johan's positive sounding voice. "Johan, about what you said earlier."

Johan paused and went over to the brunette. "Judai, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I understand."

Judai frowned. "I accept your feelings. I want to try it with you."

Johan looked surprised, and a little creeped out at the brunettes seriousness. "Okay Judai. I'm glad you accept my feelings. We'll take things slowly."

"Babysteps?"

"Babysteps."

...

"So that's the story. We're together now." Johan said to the others, his hand entwined with Judai's. Rei stared at him, while most of the others approved and congradulated the new couple. In her heart, it gave Rei a peace of mind to know that her friend was happy. If he was happy, then she was. She got up and gave Judai a hug. "I'm happy for you." she said to him.

Judai smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Rei-chan."

She let him go and returned back to her spot on the log. She smiled when she saw Kai leaning his head on Jim's shoulder, asleep and Eri's head on his lap. It was cute. Jim noticed and commented quietly on how adorable they were.

Fubuki looked at his sister. "If they keep it up like this, You, me, and Rei will all become related! I'll finally get another sister to look after!"

Asuka smacked her forehead at her brothers antics, but even she couldn't help the smile forming on her face. It would be nice to have another sister. Getting up, she picked Eri up and took her to her cot, Rei following close behind her with her brother. When they put the younger ones to bed, they stayed for a few minutes, smiles on their faces.

"You do have to admit, they do look cute together." Asuka said quietly.

Rei nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I've always wanted a sister. But I do love Kai."

Asuka nodded. "Boys can be a handful. But I know Fubuki means well. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes.

...

"Johan, when do you think that the king will attack again? It's been pretty quiet for the past few days." Edo asked Johan, rubbing his hands together over the fire. Johan looked over his shoulder, where Judai was resting his head on it. He frowned, pondering over what the silverette said. "I don't know Edo. It concerns me. He must be planning something."

Edo bit his thumb. "Saio went back to his sister. I wonder if he's heard anything."

Johan shrugged. "If he did, I'm sure he would've told us by now."

Edo nodded. "Agreed." He looked at the others. Asuka and Fubuki had left a while ago and Jim had his hat pulled over his face and O'Brien was doing night patrol. He smiled a little when he saw Rei on the ground, her back supported by the log. Judai looked at her with a grin on his face. "She does that sometimes. She'll sleep while sitting up. I have no idea why she does that though."

Edo shrugged and went over to her, wrapping a blanket around her before getting up and heading over to his sleeping area. "If any of you tell her I did that, I'll make you suffer." He said and then continued his way to his sleeping quarters, igonoring the snickers he got from the other two.

* * *

><p>Me:Heheheehehe I wonder when Haou will strike. He's begining to creep me out. Well review and I'll update.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Me: I'm back! Told you I would update if I got a review ^^

Ryo: She did.

Me: Anyways, I'll make this short no flames but I like everything else

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, my OC's and my cat**

* * *

><p><em>"Rei..."<em>

_Rei froze, wondering where that voice was coming from. The area was dark and cold, like there hadn't been any light for a long time. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, continuing to wander around the dark void._

_"Rei..."_

_She turned and glared at the darkness. "Who's there? Show yourself! I'm not scared!"_

_The voice chuckled and soon a face appeared from the dark. Rei felt her heart pound, seeing Haou standing there with a concending smirk on his face. Rei froze when she felt him lift a strand of her hair. "I haven't seen you in so long." He purred, causing Rei to shiver. She tried to get away from him, but it was like her feet were glued to the ground._

_She felt pleasure when she felt him nibble and suck on certain parts of her neck. She tried to push away from him, but it was like her whole body was paralyzed. She couldn't help but like the way his hands felt on her. She leaned into his touch, wanting more of it. He smirked and whispered in her ear._

_"I'm coming for you..."_

Rei gasped as she opened her eyes, seeing the early morning sunlight creep through. Rei sighed, putting a hand on her heart; reminding herself that it was just a dream. Or she thought. She looked at her surrondings and frowned. She had spent the night outside, propped up against a log with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Rei yawned and stretched her arms. Standing up, she noticed Edo was already up and drinking some tea. Continuing to stretch, Rei went over to him and sat next to him. He gave her a quick glance and continued to sip his tea, not saying anything. Rei cleared her throat. "Good morning Edo-san"

He nodded towards her. "Good morning."

Rei leaned back and let the morning rays hit her face. "So what exactly happened the rest of the night? I kind of fell asleep after a little while."

Edo took another sip of tea. "Not much. The others went to bed soon after."

"Do you know who put a blanket on me?"

"No."

Rei shrugged and looked at the blanket in her lap. She was about to reply when Eri ran towards her with her hair flying behind her. "Rei onee-chan!"

Rei looked at the small girl, who who beamed at her. "I picked these for you a few minutes ago! Do you like dandelions?"

Rei smiled. "I love dandelions. Thank you."

Eri smiled. "I think roses would look better on you, but I don't know where they would grow." Rei smiled and ruffled the smaller girls hair. Eri grinned and then scampered off to where Kai was standing, both of them running off into the forest. Edo watched Rei smiling and smirked. "That Eri really likes you."

Rei smirked. "You're just jealous because you didn't get a dandelion."

"Please, like I would like some child to give me some weeds." He scoffed. Rei snickered and placed a dandelion on his head. "There you go. A child just a gave you a weed. What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked. "Absolutley nothing. I'm not a child."

"Hey!"

He was about to reply when they heard a scream. Looking up in alarm, they both ran off into the direction of the scream. When they arrived there, they saw some weird looking monster trying to eat the younger kids. Edo glared at the beast and summoned one of his destiny heroes. The hero was about to attack when a silver mechanical looking dragon appear.

"Wait a minute," Rei said, taking a step back and looking at the dragon closely. "That's the Cyber dragon, Ryo Marufuji owns that."

"Glad someone knows my name."

Both teens turned around to see an older boy with dark teal hair. He was soon joined by a shorter boy with light blue hair, looking a bit timid. Edo smirked at him. "So you're Ryo Marufuji huh?" He looked at the smaller boy. "And who are you?"

The smaller boy spoke up. "I'm Sho Marufuji. We're looking for Asuka and Fubuki Tenjoin. Do you know where they are?"

"They're in the camp." Rei said before Edo could say anything. She looked at Eri and Kai, who were begining to come closer to them. Eri looked at Ryo and smiled, throwing her arms around him. "Ryo-nissan!"

Ryo looked at her calmly. "Hello Eri. Do you know where your siblings are at the moment?"

Eri nodded. "Yup. They're eating breakfast. Where's Yusuke niisan?"

"I'm right here. " Another voice said.A figurea appeared from the forest, this one with light green hair and calm gray eyes. He was about the sam hight as Ryo and he gave them a friendly smile. "I'm Fujiwara Yusuke. Nice to meet you."

Rei nodded. "I'm Rei Saotome. And this is my little brother, Kai." She said, motioning towards the boy beside her.

"I'm Edo Phoenix." Edo said and then turned away, heading back to the camp. Rei frowned at him, but followed closely behind him. Kai shrugged and pulled Eri along behind them. Asuka was waiting for them, an annoyed look on her face. She frowned at her younger sister. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you?"

"Hello Asuka."

Asuka looked up to see Ryo, Sho, and Yusuke. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, hello you three. You guys got my letter?" Yusuke nodded, looking a bit impatient. "Do you know where Fubuki is?"

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke turned to see Fubuki tackle him to the ground, showering him with kisses. "Yusuke! I've missed you so much! And Ryo too!"

Asuka face palmed at her brothers actions while Ryo pretended not to notice. Edo looked at them with disdain. "Could you two do that somewhere else?" He said, wrinkiling his nose a bit when he saw them kissing each other passionatley. Ryo snorted. "What's wrong? You a homophobe or something?"

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?"

Rei sighed and nudged Edo with her elbow. "Do you think you can stop acting all high and mighty for one minute?"

"Can you stop being bossy for one minute?"

"And you're the one calling me a child earlier." Rei snorted. Edo raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Rei turned around and went to go look for a hair brush, now noticing that her hair was looking horrible. Eri followed her and smiled up at her when she found a hair brush. "Will you brush my hair Rei onee-chan?"

Rei smiled at the younger girl. "Of course Eri. Sit down." The younger girl sat down and waited patiently for Rei to begin brushing her hair. She leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling of her hair being pulled back and brushed through gentley. She looked up at Rei through her bangs when she heard her start humming. She tilted her head up. "What are you humming Onee-chan?"

Rei looked at her. "Oh, just a song my mom used to sing to me."

"Do you miss your mom?" Eri asked, her brown eyes looking curious. Rei pondered for a moment. She hadn't thought of her mother in a while, she really did want to see her. She nodded at Eri's question. "I do miss her Eri," she began, "But I remember that I have Kai now and that he's safe."

"Will you be taking Kai home?"

Rei looked at her. "I hadn't thought of that. I think it would be safer if I took him home, so that he would be out of trouble." Eri nodded and bit her lip, pondering over a question she had been wanting to ask for a long time. "If you do take him home, can I go with him?"

Rei stared at her. "You want to stay with Kai?"

Eri nodded. "When I'm with you or Kai, I feel all safe inside."

"Do you have a crush on my little brother?" Rei teased, enjoying the pink look on Eri's face.

"N..no!" Eri stuttered. She miffed when Rei started laughing. Rei continued to stroke her hair. "Don't worry Eri, I won't tell Asuka-chan or Fubuki-san."

Good," Eri sighed. She then turned to Rei again with a pleading look. "Will you sing me that song your mom taught you?"

Rei laughed. "I'm a horrible singer. But I think I do remember the words."

"I don't think your horrible. Asuka onee-chan can't carry a tune."

"That's surprising."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Rei said and cleared her throat, pondering over the lyrics for a moment. She didn't want Eri to start sighing in boredom, so she started the song from the lyrics she knew.

"Little baby, hear my voice."

"I'm beside you, O maiden fair."

"Our young lady, grow and see."

"Your land, your own faithful land."

"Sun and moon, guide us."

"To the hour of our glory and hounour."

"Little baby, our young lady."

"Noble maiden fair.."

Eri looked at her with a smile. "The song sounds like you."

"What?" Rei asked, wondering why Eri had just said that. The song wasn't even about her, it was just some old nursery song mothers in Slifer sang to their crying children. It had absolutely no meaning. Rei gave a smile. "Eri, how does that sound like me?"

Eri shrugged and fiddled with her shirt collar. "Well, you're a maiden, you're noble, and you're fair."

"I don't think that is the meaning of the song."

"Well what is it then?"

Rei sighed and put down the brush. "Eri, the song is just an old nursery song. It doesn't mean anything."

Eri gave her a determind look. "It could if you wanted it to. Fubuki niisan told me that all songs have a meaning. It's up to you to decide what it means. I think it talks about you, onee chan because you're like that maiden."

Rei smiled and sighed in defeat, not really wanting to have this arguement anymore. "Okay Eri, if that's what you think it means, then you keep thinking that way."

Eri grinne in triumph and then ran off to go do something else. Rei shook her head and started to clean out the brush. She picked up some of her hair, letting the strands fall between her fingers. Did Eri have a point or something, or was she just being paranoid? She sighed and continued brushing her hair, not even noticing Edo standing in the entry way. He gave her a smirk. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I don't normally." Rei said, not giving him any eye contact. He shrugged and sat down next to her, not facing her. "You're pretty good with kids." He said after a little while. Rei shook her head. "Not really, I kind of had to be patient with Kai while he was growing up, it doesn't work very often."

"You seem pretty patient to me."

"Well, he's grown up a bit. I think this whole ordeal has taught him something. I hope."

He nodded, somewhat agreeing to what she was saying. "I think he might have. He doesn't seem like a bad kid to me."

"He never was."

Edo shrugged. "I didn't say he was. You should stop making accusations at people. It's considered rude."

Rei whirled around to face him. "You're the one being rude! You're not perfect!" And with that, she simply flipped her hair back and walked out of the tent, having enough of Edo Phoenix for one day.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah yeah, not as interesting as the others, but at least Ryo, Sho, and Yusuke are here. Review! Oh, and I don't own the song either, it's from Brave and it's called Noble maiden fair<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

The plot is finally begining to unfold!

Ryo: I think the plot has been unfolding for a while now.

Me: Grr. Anyway, no flames, but I appreciate everything else.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by my OC's and the plot**

* * *

><p>To say time goes by fast would probably be something that most people would never think about. Before Rei knew it, June had turned into July and it was now the day of her birthday. Rei woke up that morning, feeling something crawl in her skin. As if something was going to happen that day. But all she got was Judai running into the tent she and Asuka shared with a huge grin on his face.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI-CHAN!"

The shout had caused Asuka to wake up with a slightly irritated expression. "Judai, why are you shouting this early in the morning?"

Judai grinned. "Because it's Rei-chan's birthday!"

Asuka looked at her friend and gave a smile. "Happy Birthday then. You're turning sixteen right?"

Rei nodded. "Yup. I'm kind of glad it won't be celebrated as if it's a big ordeal here. Back home it would've been."

Asuka laughed. "I know what you mean. I would have rather like a quiet sixtenth birthday when I was turning sixten. But Fubuki niisan just had to make it a huge ordeal."

Judai smiled and then put his hands behind his head, stretching. "Well, you only turn sixteen once."

Rei nodded. "He has a point. Well, I guess it's time to get up." She said and she went out of the tent to the stream nearby. She splashed water on her face, enjoying the feeling of the cold water dripping down. She felt a small pang of homesickness when she thought of her birthday last year. Last year, she was home with her family. Now she hadn't seen them for nearly two monthes. She wondered how they were dealing with everything.

"You're homesick aren't you?"

She turned around to see Edo casually leaning against the tree behind her. Rei shrugged, not seeing the point in lying. "I guess so. I haven't seen them for a while."

Edo got up away from the tree and went towards her. "It gets better as time goes on. For the first year, everything is difficult."

"You had to deal with it too, didn't you?"

"When I lost my father, things were difficult. But I'm fine now." He stoped and stared at the water for a bit. Rei stared at him. He caught her eye and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?"

Rei shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Have you had anymore dreams of him lately?"

Rei paused, and then nodded. "They come every night. They keep getting stranger up until today." Both of them were silent for a moment. Edo stared at Rei, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Rei?"

"Hm?"

"You do realize that none of us will let the king get after you, right?"

"I know," Rei said, looking at the ground, "I just don't want people to get hurt because of me."

Edo frowned. "We're not doing it for you, we're doing it because we don't want others to have the same fate."

Rei nodded, slightly hurt by his way of putting it. "I know that. I just wish he would leave my mind. The dreams get worse every night."

"They do?"

Rei nodded, closing her eyes. "I'm not supersticious, but don't dreams have meanings? If they do, what if mine mean he's coming?" Edo looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let him get you. It's my job to protect others."

Rei cracked a smile. "What are you, some kind of superhero?"

He frowned. "No, I believe in juctice very strongly. It makes me angry when people who deserve to be punished get away with it. It makes me so mad."

Rei put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'm sure you won't let other people fall into the kings hands. You're a strong person."

"I know I am."

"Well aren't you rather vain?" Rei laughed. Edo smirked and both of them walked off into the camp, where Johan and Judai were talking to some of the members about something.

"Alright," Johan began, "We haven't seen any movement from the king at all in the past two monthes, but I want everyone to still be on their guard. They're most likely planning an ambush and I want to be ready."

Someone's hand went up. "What are they waiting for exactly? We have nothing they really need, do we?"

Edo glanced at Rei, which didn't go unnoticed by Johan. "No, but he wants us gone so he can take over more of the country and probably other countries as well. I'm not letting that happen."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreemeant. Johan then dismissed them and they went off to do their own buisnesse. Rei turned to Edo. "The king wants me back, doesn't he?"

Edo nodded, not being one to lie to people. "Yes. He did tell you he would find you, didn't he?"

Rei nodded. "Right when we were leaving the battle. He said he would find me. I know he was serious. He's not someone who jokes around."

Edo knew she was right. He had met the king before and he was not someone you wanted to mess with. And Rei had obviously been with him probably longer than anyone else ever had. Except for maybe Johan. Johan had been a slave in the castle for a very long time, but he had never assosiated with the king. Edo sighed and then watched as Rei went off with Asuka, Eri, and Kai with a smile on her face.

...

"So my little spy has returned like a dog with his tail between his legs." Haou sneered as his spy came back to him. The spy gritted his teeth, not really liking being called a dog, but he kept quiet.

"Yes your highness. I have returned. The rebellion army hasn't been doing much."

"Well isn't that a surprise." Fallon snorted. Haou glared at him, telling him to shut his mouth. Fallon shrugged, but kept quiet. The spy looked up at his king, awaiting furthor orders. Haou rested his fingers on his chin for a moment.

"Fallon, tell me, what day is it?"

Fallon looked surprised, but answered any way. "It's July 14, you're highness."

Haou smirked. "Then tell the army to get ready to move out. We leave at sundown," He turned towards his spy. "Give me your clothes."

His spy looked shocked. "But your highness!"

"Are you defying me?" Haou said in a quiet, but deadly tone. The spy shook his head and then stripped, handing the king his clothes. Haou smirked and then turned t o his generals.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm just going to give my dear little Rei a birthday surprise," His smirk changed into a vicious grin, "She'll really enjoy my present to her."

...

"Rei, come on!"

Rei looked up from the water she was drinking and looked up at Judai. "What is it now Judai?"

"We're having a bonfire! Let's go!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Why are we having a bonfire?" She then slapped herself on the forehead and groaned. "Please tell me it's not for me."

Judai pouted. "But it's your birthday! You only turn sixteen once!" He pulled Rei up and pretty much dragged her to where the others were. Johan was grinning like an idiot, Jim and O'Brien had pleasent looks on their faces, Asuka was chatting with Ryo about something, while Edo was looking appalled by the fact that he was sitting next to Fubuki and Yusuke, who were making-out, oblivious to Edo's stare.

Eri and Kai ran up to her. "Happy Birthday Rei-onee chan!"

Rei smiled and knelt down to their eye level. "Thank you," She even smiled while Eri placed a wreath of dandelions on her head. The small girl smiled at her. "I made this for you today. I still think Roses would look better on you."

Rei smiled and gave her a hug. "I like it. Thank you Eri."

Fubuki stood up, and grinned at everyone. "Alright people! Let's get this party started!"

"Fubuki, this isn't a party." Ryo stated calmly, causing the brunette to roll his eyes. "It is if I say so. Now lets party!"

And so everyone began to party. Except for Ryo. He just sat and watched everyone calmly, Asuka sitting next to him with a smile on her face. While the party was going on, Edo went up to Rei and smirked. "Love the weeds on your head."

Rei elbowed him. "Shut up. You're just jealous because you don't have any weeds."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you are."

"Wow, isn't that a great comeback?" He pulled Rei by the arm and spun her around with ease. Rei had to admit, it felt nice being in Edo's arms. He was strong and very confident in what he was doing. He spun her around again, both of them now lost in the crowd of other men and women. She looked into his blue eyes, feeling a shiver go down her spine. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. It felt kind of...nice.

She noticed he kept leaning towards her, her heart beat accelerated because for once, all she saw was Edo. Not Haou. She felt a little surprised once their lips met. He didn't seem like someone who would make the first move, but then again, this was Edo Phoenix here. They were so busy lost in each other, that they didn't even noticed Fubuki and some of the others making cat calls at them.

And then, the ambush happened.

* * *

><p>Me: Yes it was short, but atleast the rest of the story is begining to unfold. I think. Review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Mwhahahahaha The plot thickens

Ryo: How?

Me: I don't know -_-* But no flames please. I do however appreciate everything else though

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX and would never want to. I do however own OC characters and this plot**

* * *

><p>"THE ARMY IS INVADING! RUN!"<p>

Rei felt panic settle in her stomach. She quickly grabbed her brother and Eri, all three of them running to the forest. She found Tomoe, one of the cooks of the rebellion camp ushering others out of the area. Rei shoved the two younger ones to her. Kai gave her a heart breaking look. "Onne-chan! What about you?"

Rei smiled at her little brother and ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm going back to go help."

"Why can't I come?"

Rei sighed. "You're too young. You're just going to be in the way." Kai looked upset, but didn't say anything. Momiji took their hands and pulled them into the forest. Rei sighed in relief. At least her brother would be safe.

Running back to where everyone else was, she grabbed a duel disk that was laying around. Putting it on her arm, she activated it. She would fight to save her friends, no matter what it cost. She felt adrenaline and little excitement settle in when she found her first opponent, a strange creature that she couldn't put into words. Rei smirked at him. "Get ready to lose!"

He smirked back. "I would say the same to you."

"Duel!"

Edo was backed up against Johan, who was tag dueling with Judai against two of the kings guards. Ryo came up next to him, a menacing smirk on his face. "I haven't a challenge like this since the proleauges."

Edo smirked. "When you're in the army, you get challenges like this just about everyday."

"Haven't had so many in a while, have you?"

"Nope. And I've been itching to send one of these creeps to the stars."

Both of them scouted the area. Fubuki and Yusuke were dueling, and by the looks of it; they were winning. Fubuki smirked at his opponent. "Now Red eyes darkness dragon, attack his flamed swordsman!" The dragon attacked the defenseless monster and it exploded, causing the opponents life points to hit zero and he began to disolve into golden dust.

"Jerk deserved it!" Fubuki called out, causing Yusuke to shake his head. His opponent was just turning into dust when another one came and attacked him. Yusuke's eyes lit up at a new challenge and he shuffled his deck.

Rei grinned in triumph as her Mystic Dragon attacked the monster of her opponent. She watched as his life points hit zero and he fell on his knees as he dissolved into golden dust. She frowned when she felt a hand grab hers and looked up to see someone. She recognized him as one of the soldiers of the rebellion army. He gave her a stern look. "Johan-sama said for you to return to the younger ones.

Rei looked bewildered at this. "Why would he say that? I'm perfectly capable of helping out around here."

He shrugged. "Captains orders. I don't know why he said it, but you'd better follow them."

Rei sighed and followed him through the camp, avoiding stepping on things that had fallen over and getting in the way of other duelists. She began to wonder why no one was bothering them as they ran through the camp. She stopped, noticing the fact that she didn't even know his name.

"Wait, what's your name?" She called after him, still running. He looked over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"My name is Hatori. Now let's keep moving!"

They continued to run through the camp, ignoring others and fallen debris. Once they were out of the camp, Rei took a breath of relief, but soon stopped when she didn't see anyone else. "Hatori, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're on their way." He said casually. A bit too casually. Rei frowned at him, taking a step back.

"Who are you really?" She demanded, finding herself foolish for trusting him. If he was an enemy in disguise, she would gladly take him on. One less soldier to worry about. Hatori grinned at her.

"My, my, you are not a very smart girl sometimes."

Rei froze, knowing that voice and hating herself for trusting him the whole time he was leading her through the camp. Her eyes were locked on him as he took off the wig; revealing two toned brown hair and taking out the blue contacts. By the time he was done, Rei recognized him as Haou. She took a few steps back as he advanced towards her, a concending smirk on his face.

"Did you really think I would not find you?" He said; knowing full well he had her cornered. Rei felt fear rise up in her when her back hit a tree. It was all over. He was going to send her to the stars or even kill her himself he wanted to. This was turning out to be the worst birthday in the whole wide world. She closed her eyes as he stepped closer to her, ready to accept her fate.

What she was not ready for, was for him to put his hand on her face; touching it gently. She opened her eyes only to be met with a smack in the face that caused her to lose her balance. He held her up by her arm and slammed her back onto the tree, anger in his eyes. "You're just a little whore, aren't you?"

Rei shook her head. "Let me go! Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you were sucking that boys face." He said sarcastically, his nails digging into her arm; causing her to wince in pain. She glared at him in anger.

"I was not sucking his face! And last time I checked, I was a person! You don't own me!"

He pressed her back into the tree, putting his full weight on her. "You don't seem to get it, do you?" he sneered, "I own all of you. You, the rebellion army, you're all mine."

He slammed his lips onto hers, ignoring her muffled protests. He had her exactly where he wanted her and this time, he wasn't going to let her go. She was finally his. When he did release her, he hit her pressure point, causing her to black out. He scooped her up in his arms, and then left the area.

...

Edo looked around at the mess and the fallen duel disks lying on the ground. It would take ages for everything to get back in order. Judai looked terrified at the idea of cleaning. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. Johan surveyed the area with a frown on his face, not really eager to clean the place up, but knowing they would have to.

All three of them turned around, seeing Ryo and Yusuke ushering a woman with white hair and violet eyes. Her hands were held by Ryo's hands in an iron grip. Johan raised an eyebrow and went towards her. "Who are you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "My name is Meiko."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Who do you think?" She spat at the bluenette. She groaned when Ryo kicked her. Johan frowned at Ryo. "Don't hit her. We'll have to interrogate her thoroughtly later." Meiko stared at Johan and then her eyes shifted to the boy next to him. Her face paled, which didn't go unnoticed by Johan. He motioned Ryo to take her to the interrogation tent to deal with later.

Edo watched as other members of the group came out, stepping over the debris. Eri clutched Kai's hand tightly, probably still scared of the events that had happened last night. He walked around and then stopped when he noticed he had stepped on something.

He had stepped on a wreath of dandelions.

* * *

><p>I wonder what Meiko was doing there. Oh wait, I already know haha. Well review and I'll update. Well even if I don't get a review, I'll still update.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Me: I am back! I have to say, this story has about 3 or 4 chapters left .I'm guessing this much.

Johan: What!

Me: Yup. It's coming to the climax! I will tell you, it will be Haou vs Judai. Anyway, no flames but I appreciate everything else

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC'S. Oh and Meiko is the one who told Rei the story of Judai and Haou**

**Warnings: Well there will be a lemon later on...but no description of it. Against the rules. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Rei awoke the next morning in a room she recognized right away. She was back in Haou's room; alone and feeling very scared. Rei took a few breaths. <em>"I'm okay," <em>she said to herself, _"I'm not hurt and I'm still alive. The others will come and get me. Soon."_

Rei looked out the windown of his room, it was afternoon and dark clouds were circleing around the castle. That wasn't surprsing at all. Rei stood up and went over to the balcony, wanting to go outside and get some fresh air. Much to her dismay, the doors to the balcony were locked.

"Planning to go somewhere?"

Rei turned around sharply to see Haou standing there, a smirk on his face as he twirled the key around his finger. Rei glared defiantly at him. "I wanted to get some air. Wouldn't want me to suffocate, would you?"

His smirk fell and he advanced towards her. Rei shrunk back against the window panes and looked at him fearfully. He frowned. He wanted her to respect him, not be terrified of him. He took some of her hair and brought it to his lips, causing her to stare at him with a curious look on her face. He dropped the hair and went to his side of the bed and laid down, closing his eyes.

Rei followed him, seeing as she had nothing else to do. She stared at him. It had been nearly a month since she had seen him last. He looked slightly older, as if he had been under a lot of stress in the past few weeks. She felt the urge to touch him, but she didn't. Now was not the time to be doing those things. Her feelings would only get more confused then they already were.

...

"So how long have you known the king?" Edo asked, walking around the woman in a slow circle, eyeing her as if he were a predator. Meiko glared at him defiantly and shook her head.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You do if you value your life." Ryo said, stepping towards her. She looked at him in fear. Johan glanced at Ryo. "Don't use violence Ryo. We'll use that as a last resort."

Ryo didn't look like he liked that idea, but stepped back anyway. Judai noticed the womans eyes on him. He felt as if he had met her from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember where. Meiko looked back at Johan. "I will only speak to him." She said, shifting her eyes back to Judai.

Johan stared at them both. "Why?"

"That's none of your buisness, now is it?"

Ryo now looked as if he wanted to slap her, but Johan nodded. "Alright. But if you try anything funny, I'll let Ryo do his worst." Meiko nodded and the others left, leaving Meiko alone with Judai. Judai stared at her.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" He asked. Meiko looked at him gently, as if he were a child still. "I haven't seen you in so long."

Judai was taken a back. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

Meiko sighed. "I knew you once. You were very little, but I looked after you."

Judai shook his head at her. "I'm sorry lady, but I don't remember you."

"Of course you don't. You had your memories suppressed."

Judai stared at her in shock. "My memories...suppressed?"

Meiko nodded and sighed, knowing it was time to tell her prince. "Judai, when you were very young, I was your nurse maid. I looked after you when your mother was busy. Not the mother your living with now, your real mother."

"My real mother? But my real mother lives in Slifer." Judai said, thinking this woman was a bit crazy. Meiko shook her head.

"No, the one your living with adopted you. Your real mother was the former queen of this realm, Queen Miyuki." Meiko sighed and looked off into the direction where the others were standing, watching her like a hawk.

Judai blinked. "Miyuki...that name...sounds familiar."

"Your father was the former Supreme king, Akinori. He was cold and ruthless. In the royal family, the one born with golden eyes is the next king. When Miyuki went into labor, she gave birth to twins. You and Haou."

Judai felt like someone had slapped him in the face. He shook his head. "No...that can't be true. It just can't be!" He put a hand on his forehead, feeling an on coming headache form. Meiko gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not lying. Miyuki hid your memories and replaced them with new ones. They're still in there Judai, but you have to believe me!"

Judai stared at her. "Why would my 'mother' hide my memories?"

Meiko bit her lip. "She was protecting you from your father. He would've had you killed when you were older. Miyuki loved you very much and she wanted you to live. So she had you hidden away. Your brother, Haou, thinks your dead."

Judai looked at her. "Did he hate me?"

Meiko shook her head. "He loved you more than anything. He was devestated when we told him you died."

"What about my mother? How is she?"

Meiko paused. "She died, a few years ago." Judai frowned and walked out of the tent with the information he had just recieved. Did he believe anything she had just told him? Not really, but O'Brien had told him he looked just like the king...

Judai kicked a tree as he walked into the forest. What she had told him couldn't be true. It made absolutely no sense! Why had his mother back in Slifer hide the fact from him? Was everything in his life a lie?

He turned when he felt Johan lay a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Judai? What did she tell you?"

Judai took a breath and explained to Johan what she had told him. Johan didn't say anything, but Judai knew he was in deep thought about something. Judai sighed and chucked a rock into the stream, listening to the impact the rock had on the stream. What a great day this was turning out to be.

"Judai, I think she's telling the truth."

Judai laughed and turned to his boyfriend. "Great, now that's two people."

Johan frowned. "No, I'm serious. Think about it. You do look like the king and that's not a coincidense. You look EXACTLY like him." Judai stared at him in wonder.

"Then why didn't you mention this before?"

Johan shrugged. "I hadn't really noticed before until I got a better look."

Judai sighed and leaned back against a tree. Rei had been taken again, some crazy woman said he's related to the king, and now Johan was believing it too! Great. Just great.

...

"JUDAI NO!" Rei shouted, sitting up from where she was sleeping. She felt her heart beat quickly, sweat dripping off her forehead. Haou shifted beside her, an annoyed look on his face. "What are you shouting about?"

Rei shook her head. "Nothing...I'm fine."

He sat up next to her, pulling her closer to him. "You don't look fine. What, did you have a nightmare or something?"

Rei pushed against him, not liking the feeling rising up through her. "It's none of your buisness. Now let me go!"

He rolled his eyes and pinned her down beneath him. He noticed tears falling down her face and he frowned. He wasn't intending to make her cry. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I have something in my eyes."

He rolled his eyes at that. How stupid did she think he was? She was obviously crying. He didn't really care as to why she was crying, but he didn't really feel like dealing with an emotional girl. "You're crying and I know you are. Don't lie. What's bothering you?"

Rei took a breath. "I had a dream that all my friends died."

"Well they're all going to die eventually." That probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, because now his cheek was stinging. She could slap pretty hard. This kind of made him irritated. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Let my hands go! You deserved that one!"

Haou rolled his eyes. "You don't slap the king, you stupid little girl."

"I'm not a girl anymore stupid! I'm sixteen now!" Haou smirked at her and leaned down towards her ear, he let his lips trace her ear. "Then why don't I give you a birthday present?"

Rei shook her head. "What? Why would I want you-" She was cut off when his lips descended onto hers. She tried to fight him, and the feelings growing inside of her. She heard him sigh and he lifted his head to the crook of her neck. "Just give up already. You know you want me."

"I...can't. It's wrong, I have other people..."

"How is it wrong? I want you, you want me."

"But.."

"Just give in." He said and he licked the shell of her ear slowly and squeezed her thigh. He felt her shiver beneath him, but she still was a bit unsure of what to do. He nibbled on her ear. "Just give in."

He smirked when he felt her relax and begin to respond to him. She was finally his.

* * *

><p>Yes, it happened. They had sex. What? It was bound to happen eventually... well review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Me: I have returned!

Haou: Yay.

Me: XD I don't ow Yugioh gx and never will. I only own OC characters. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, the rebellion group is planning an attack soon. I don't know when, but should we prepare the troops?"<p>

Haou looked up at his spy from his bed. Rei was snoring lightly, exhausted by the activities that had just taken place. He fingered the strands of her dark hair, still looking at his spy. "Prepare the troops, but tell them not to do anything."

"Excuse me sir?"

"You heard me," Haou started, "Tell them to prepare, but not get ready to attack. I doubt they'll be attacking anyway."

"Why do you say that?" His spy asked, a curious look forming on his face. Haou sighed irritably and moved so that he was sitting up slightly.

"Because we have Rei. If we make them think she's being held hostage, then they won't attack."

"But they attacked last time."

Haou nodded. "I'm aware of that, but this time, we won't be meeting on the battle field. We'll be meeting in my throne room."

His spy nodded and bowed his head. "Shall I go back to the camp?"

Haou nodded again, not really caring what his spy did. "Yes, keep an eye on them. Now go, I wish to be alone."

His spy bowed his head again and closed the door to his room. Haou focused his attention to Rei, who had turned in her sleep and was now begining to wake up. He smirked at her as she opened her eyes. "Sleep well?" He asked.

She nodded and stretched her arms. "Yes. Last night was very...long." She pulled the sheet over her chest, forgetting that she was naked. Haou pulled her closer to him, his chin resting on her head.

"It was, but it released a lot of stress, don't you think?"

Rei nodded and both of them laid there in silence, enjoying each others company. Rei looked up at Haou after a few minutes. "Haou?"

"Hm?" He asked, not really interested.

Rei bit her lip. "My friends, they will come for me. I can't stay here."

Haou turned to her, an annoyed look on his face. "You can't or you won't stay here?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, wondering what meant. She was soon answered when his face was just a few inches away from hers.

"If you had a choice, would you stay here?" Rei was about to answer when he cut her off and got out of bed. "Don't answer that. Answer when you really know what you want." He left after that, leaving Rei frustrated and a little angry. She got out of bed and put her clothes on, finding herself thinking of last night.

She felt a blush creep onto her face when she remembered his touch. She could still feel it, even though he had already left. She even shivered at the thought of remembering when he first entered her, the feeling of pain, and then bliss. Rei snapped out of those thoughts and sat back down on the bed. Why had she let him do that? What was wrong with her emotions?

When she was with Edo, it was different. He was dominating, yet she enjoyed his prescense. She felt like she was safe with him and that he would protect her, even though she did know how to take care of herself. With Haou, it was a whole other story. He was merciless and cold, void of all emotions. He always kept her on her toes. One minute he was being a jackass, and then the next, someone you didn't want to mess around with.

Yet, he had given her feelings she hadn't felt on a daily basis. Fear, anger, lust, and something she couldn't quite explain. It was this...desire to be around him, to get to know him. It would even make her happy if she saw him smile. A real smile, not a smirk. He couldn't be void of all emotions, could he?

...

"Judai, what is it?" Asuka asked, coming towards her friend with a concerned look on his face. Judai looked at her.

"My life is a lie. Everything I've ever been told is a lie."

"What do you mean?" She asked, a frown forming on her face. Judai gave her a small smile and continued on.

"I'm a prince. I'm serious, I'm a prince. My mother was the wife of the former Supreme King. She hid me away when I was four and had my memories supressed. She did all that for me and I forgot about her."

Asuka placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. Why did she hide you away?"

Judai looked up at the sky. "She did it to protect me from my father. He was going to have me killed. I just...I just feel awful for forgetting about her. The sorrow she must have been feeling watching her son disapear from her life."

Asuka took Judai by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "Judai, she must have loved you very much to have done that. If she did that to protect you, then she was a strong woman. There is nothing like a mothers love for her children. So you have to stop moping and do all you can to make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Judai stared at her, an questionable look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Asuka sighed. "It means you owe her. You remember all your past, so you have to set things right."

Judai nodded, a smile gracing his lips and he stood up. "You're right Asuka. I won't let my mother down or anyone else! Oh, I forgot to mention. The Supreme King Haou is my twin brother."

Asuka stared at him in shock. "The Supreme king is your what?"

"He's my twin brother. So that means, I'm going to face him. It's time to settle this once and for all." Asuka nodded and then turned around, hearing Johan call for them. Judai followed her, as the other members gathered around. Johan smiled gravely at them.

"I have news everyone, and it's a bit shocking, but I'll let Judai explain everything." He motioned for Judai to step forward. Judai walked calmly to the center of the area and adressed the people.

"Everyone, I have recieved information that is quite...shocking. My real name is Judai-"

He was interrupeted by someone in the crowd. "We know that! Get on with it!" Johan glared at the person and they shut up immediatly. Judai smiled nerveously and continued.

"Like I was saying, I'm Prince Judai, son of the former Supreme King and the twin brother of king Haou." The crowd began to murmur to each other, some of them even giving Judai hate filled glares.

"HE'S THE BROTHER OF THE BASTARD THAT TOOK MY WIFE AND FAMILY!"

"HE TOOK MY JOB AND MY HOME!"

Johan went near Judai. "All of you calm down! There's more to the story!"

Judai smiled gratefully at Johan and continued. "When I was four, my mother, Queen Miyuki had my memories supressed and she hid me into Slifer, somewhere my father would never look. The sons not born with golden eyes are often killed later on in life. My mother didn't want that for me, so that's why she did what she did. She also made my father and brother believe I was dead."

An elderly man went up and looked at Judai with sympathey. "I knew Queen Miyuki. God rest her soul. She was a wonderful person, yet so sad."

Judai looked at the man gentley. "I know. And I won't let her sacrifice be in vain. We're going to the castle and we are going to set things straight with Haou! Now who's with me?"

The crowd was silent for a moment, but then a few people started cheering and soon, everyone did. Judai smiled and then stepped down next to Johan. Johan looked at him with a smile. "Do you have any idea how we're going to set him straight?"

Judai grinned and rubbed his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's chapter 21. Review!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Hey guys, I'm back. Yeah, it's been a little while but school started and things have been crazy. But TGIF(Thank god it's friday)! I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. I own none of its characters besides OC's. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you

Rei: There is an estimated amount of 2 chapters left. Maybe.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me, that you want to negotiate with Haou? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!" Fubuki shouted, shock spreading across his face. Yusuke gave a nerveous smile and put him back in his seat, Asuka shaking her head at him.<p>

"Yes. That's what I want to do, and so does Judai. Actually, it was Judai who thought of it." Johan said, indicating towards the brunette.

O'Brien looked at his friend, a look of concern spreading across his face. "Why would we need to negotiate?"

Johan sighed. "Judai and Haou are brothers, and it's time we settle this all out. We can't go on forever fighting."

Asuka nodded and stood up, wrapping an arm around Judai. "Johan is right," She said confidenlty, "the fighting must stop. We need a new plan, a better plan." Jim and Edo nodded at this, Ryo, Yusuke, and Fubuki eventually joining in. Only O'Brien looked a little unconvinced.

"I'm not sure if negotiating is the best idea, but it's worth a shot."

Judai smiled at his friends. "Good! Now when do we go?"

Johan smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, we go when we have more troops recovered." Judai pouted at this, but nodded in agreement. Shou went over to his new friend and stared at him. "You really do look like the king."

Ryo snorted. "They're twins Shou. Is that not obvious?"

Shou glared at his older brother. "Shut up niisan! Ryo shrugged and went back to what he was doing earlier. Taking a nap. Judai smiled at them all one more time before leaving the tent. He headed towards the prisoners tent, watching as Meiko woke up from her sleep. She looked at him with a tired expression. "Oh, hello Judai. It's nice to see you."

Judai gave a small smile. "It's nice to see you too."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not here to socialize, so what do you want?" Judai took out a knife and began to cut the ropes that were around her, making sure not to cut her. He gave her a blank look. "I'm setting you free. You can live your own life now."

Meiko stared at him, not getting up from her spot. "Live..live my own life?"

Judai nodded. "You don't have to work for Haou anymore. You can do what you want. Surely you must want freedom?" Meiko gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, I don't."

Judai stared at her. "Why not?"

"I have lived my whole life in that castle. I swore to Miyuki that I would take care of Haou when he became king and I will fulfill that promise."

"But why?" Judai asked, not exactly understanding why she would want to stay in that dark place. Meiko sighed and looked at him gently. "When you care about someone, you are willing to do anything for them. Would you do the same for Johan?"

Judai nodded, thinking of his boyfriend. "I would, but aren't you unhappy there?"

Meiko shook her head. "It doensn't matter how I feel. Haou is very important to me."

Judai nodded to that and turned around to leave, thinking about how strange love was. It didn't make any sense. None at all. Why would people risk their happiness to make someone else happy? It was weird.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Johan asked, looking around at the troops he had assembled. They nodded and looked through their duel decks and other weapons. Johan grinned and stood up on a tree stump. "Alright, now do we know what to do? Fubuki, Yusuke, and Ryo will lead half of you outside to make sure we have an army outside. Jim, O'Brien, Asuka, Edo, Judai, and I will go inside. The rest of you will stay hidden. Alright?"<p>

The crowd nodded, agreeing with the plan whole heartedly. Johan turned to Judai, a look of concern on his face. "Are you sure about this Judai?"

Judai nodded. "I'm sure. It's time I faced my brother again. I wonder how he is..." Johan gave a smile at his boyfriends foolishness. The others sweat dropped at Judai, minus Ryo and Yusuke. How could Judai be so positive all the time? It never failed to impress them. Not ever. Johan waved towards the troop and they began the journey to the kings palace, not noticing Meiko trailing along with them.

The walk was very anticipating, their hearts beat loudly in their chests. This could be the final battle the final face off towards the king. Edo thought of Rei, all locked up again in that castle, probably cold and scared to death. He vowed he would save her and anyone else locked up in there. No one should be made to suffer like that, no one.

By the time they got to the castle, the area seemed to be darker and more ominous. Johan looked at his friends and comrades and took the surrendor flag from Judai, stepping forward and waving it around. "WE SURRENDOR! WE WISH TO PARLAY WITH THE KING!"

The guards standing outside looked at one another, one of them going inside to send a message to the king. Johan felt a little bit scared when he saw the doors open, but he motioned for the small group to follow him, leaving the others inside. Judai felt a bit nostalgic when he walked into his former home again. He knew from bits of his memory, that he and Haou use to play in this room everyday. How far away those memories seemed to be now.

The gropu was led into the throne room, where the man in black and gold armor sat on a black and gold throne, looking at them with distaste. He leaned forward from his throne, eyeing the one with blue hair. "So, you came back. Here to duel me again?"

Johan shook his head. "I'm not here to duel. I'm here to negotiate."

Haou smirked. "What makes you think I want to negotiate with you?" Johan frowned, then turned back to the group, noticing Judai step up. He looked at his brother, a strange serious look on his face. "Please Haou, just negotiate."

Haou's face twisted into anger. "This is one sick joke. What the hell are you doing trying to impersonate my dead brother?"

Judai shook his head. "No Haou, I am Judai. Mother never told you, did she?"

"Tell me what?" Haou snarled.

"That she hid me away for 12 years. She made you and father believe I was dead."

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah it's short, but let's be glad I'm updating<p>

Haou: Okay?

Me: Yup. Now review.


	23. Chapter 23

Me: I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the FINAL CHAPTER! Can you guys belive this?

Haou: I can

Me: -_- okay besides him. Wow, I can't believe I was writing this way back in February and now it's August. Half a year pretty much. There were so many times I wanted to throw my hands up and stop writing, and now here we are, at the last chapter. I feel acomplished and proud of myself for sticking with this. Yeah some of the time characters may have been OOC but I had fun writing this and isn't that what fanfiction is about?

I don't own Yugioh GX and do not wish to. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you to all who have been supportive and helped keep this alive. See you all later!

Kai: Bye! This is probably the last time you all will ever see me! T-T

* * *

><p>"What's going on outside?" Rei asked herself, looking out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the rebellion army right outside of the castle! Yet, they were not doing anything. Everything was as silent as the graves. Creepy.<p>

Rei hurried over to the door, pulling on the door knob. Much to her annoyance, it was locked, leaving her with no way to get out. Damn it. She continued trying to pry it open, but to no avail. The damn thing would not open. After many attempts of opening it, she gave up, slumping to the ground with a look of defeat. How on earth was she going to get out?

That was when Rei saw something on the fire mantel. Getting up, she went over to it, seeing as it was some sort of bobby pin or something. Grinning from ear to ear, she went over to the door, sticking the pin in the key whole and jiggling it around. She was glad her father had taught her how to pick locks when she was younger. Who knew it would come in hand one day?

She gave a small cry of triumph when the door opened for her. Looking around the hallways, she saw the area had been abandoned. Stepping out quietly, she walked out into the hallway, only to have someone shove her into the wall. Groaning, Rei turned to see Yuki staring at her with his cold black eyes. She glared and struggled, hoping to get away from him. "Let me go!" She snarled, trying to kick him.

Yuki smirked and placed his lips at the hollow of her throat. "Didn't I tell you I would have you when the king was done with you?"

Rei snorted, still trying to kick him. "He isn't done with me. If he finds out what you're trying to do to me, he'll kill you."

Yuki gave a laugh, dodging her kick and pressing his hips against hers. "I don't care what the king does. If I die, I'll at least be able to rub it in his face that I fucked his woman in his room, on his bed." He began to kiss her shoulder, nibbling and biting on a few areas. Rei got one of her hands free and she pulled on his hair, feeling satisfaction when he pulled away, holding his head.

"You little bitch, that hurt." He snarled, kicking her. She grimaced in pain and moved away from him. He pulled her back by her ankle, but he didn't expect for her to reach up and bite him. He smirked and slapped her face, causing her to let go. She stood up and glared at him, pulling a duel disk from the room. "Let's duel," she said calmly, "If I win, you will be sent to the stars, and if you win, I'll let you have me."

Yuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But if I win, won't you be sent to the stars? That's how it works with the king."

"Who says we are playing by his rules?"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell would my mother hide my brother from me?" Haou asked, getting up from his throne and walking towards Judai. Judai looked at him sadly, hating to have to repeat the story again. "She hid me from our father. He was going to kill me."<p>

Haou stared at him, not quite believing him. "Then who's body did we burry?"

Judai closed his eyes, then opened them. "It was the body of a boy that had died earlier. They burned it to make it look believable." Haou sighed and ran a hand through his hair, disliking this Judai by the second. "I don't care who you are, but this is a sick joke."

"It's not a joke!" A new voice called out. Everyone turned to see Meiko walk in the room, a look of sadness on her face. "Haou, Judai is telling the truth. I was with Miyuki when it happened."

Haou looked at her expreissionlessly. "This is fucked up. What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

Meiko looked at him sternly. "Haou, you know it's true. You have always known that your brother was alive, don't deny it."

"Well mother should have told me. I have thought for years that my little brother was dead, and now I find out that he's alive and with the rebellion army. Isn't this great?" Haou said, a cruel smile spreading across his face. He went towards his throne and sat back down in it. Judai went forward, a fearless look on his face. "Haou, we're here to negotiate. Won't you work with us?"

Haou looked at him. "I don't see why I should. Why would I want to negotiate with the people who lied to me?"

Meiko gave him a sympathetic look. "Please Haou, just do it. It's time for the fighting to stop."

"And where is Rei? You have her, don't you?" Edo asked, speaking up for the first time. Haou seemed to grow angry at this question. His eyes bored into Edo's, making him seem a million times bigger. "Why do you ask? Oh wait, you were the one who was sucking her face."

Edo glared at him, taking a step forward. "I only kissed her once. Why do you care?"

Haou laughed dryly. "She's mine you idiot. Don't you see? She's mine and you can't have her." Edo growled, feeling frustrated by this. "No she's not! You have been torturing her for all these monthes!"

"Torturing her? Is that what she told you?" Haou asked, a smirk forming on his lips. Asuka glared at him, standing next to Edo. "You raped her too!"

"Raped her? I didn't rape her. She's lying to you."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, narrowing her eyes. The king leaned forward, smirking evily. "She let me take her willingly."

Judai took a step back, his eyes wide with shock. "Y..You two had..sex?"

Haou nodded. "That's a blunt way of putting it, but yes. We had sex. Problem?"

Edo growled and glared hetefully at him. "You're disgusting. You manipulated her."

"I might have, I might not have, but you'll never know. You weren't there," Haou said plainly, "But you should have heard her, wow she sure was loud."

Edo rolled his eyes, trying to block that image from his head. "I didn't need to hear that."

"But it doesn't matter now. You'll never get her back. I'm keeping her forever."

* * *

><p>"And now Mystic Dragon, attack his life points dierectly!" Rei shouted, feeling victorious that she was going to win the duel. Yuki had been a strong opponent, but even he was no match for her. He looked fearful as the blast hit him and he was knocked to the ground, his life points hitting zero. Rei stared at him blankly. "That was for Eri and Meiko. Now their rapist is gone."<p>

Yuki glared at her, a look of fear in his face as he vanished to the stars. Rei sighed and leaned against the wall, glad that the duel was done. Now she could continue her way through the castle to find her friends. She continued her way, now feeling foolish. She had no idea how to operate around the castle. They could be anywhere!

And then, she heard the voices. Following the sound, she made her way into the throne room, where she first met Haou on that fateful day so many monthes ago. As she walked in, she noticed Judai, Edo, Asuka, O'Brien, Jim, and Johan standing in front of the king, along with Meiko. Turning back to Judai, she ran towards him, a look of panic on her face. "Judai!"

Judai whirled around to face her, as did everyone else. He looked at her in surprise. "Rei! You're alive!"

Rei nodded, facing her childhood friend. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Edo looked at her. "Well, from what his 'royal highness' was saying, it sounded like you were trapped here somewhere." Rei looked at Haou, who had a passive look on his face. Rei glared at him. "What else did you say to them?"

Haou shrugged. "I just told him about our night."

Re's face turned pink with embaresment. Her friends looked at her awkwardly, as if they didn't really want to be here now. Asuka looked at her, a little bit of disapointment in her eyes. "You slept with the king. That's sad."

Jim looked at her as well. "Why would you sleep with him?"

Rei paused, already knowing the answer inside her. "I slept with him because..."

"Because?" O'Brien continued. Rei looked at the king. "Because I love him." Everyone stared at her as if she were insane. Edo took a step back, looking as stunned as everyone else. "You..you love him?"

Rei nodded, knowing that was how she truly felt. "I do, don't ask why but I do."

Edo continued to stare at her, before he asked her why she felt that way. "Why do you love him?"

Rei sighed and looked at Haou before turning back to Edo. "Because love is blind." Judai scratched his head, a confused look on his face. He turned to Johan with a curious look on his face. "Johan, what does that mean?"

Johan looked at him. "It means that no matter how evil or how many bad things a person has done, that their loved one will always love them."

"Huh." Was all Judai said. Rei looked at all of them. "Why are you all here? There's no fighting going on, so what's going on?"

Asuka pushed some of her hair back. "We're here to negotiate. The fighting must stop." Rei nodded, and looked down at the ground. "I see." She turned to Haou, and then she turned to her friends. "I will stay here."

"WHAT?" They all shouted. Rei nodded, looking at them calmly. "I will stay here. I'll be the peace offering or so to say," She turned to Haou, "As long as I remain here, you can't go around taking people prisoner," She then turned back to her friends, "While Haou doesn't take people prisoner, you cannot go around attacking his army anymore."

Johan looked at Rei, not really liking her proposal. "I don't like that. Haou needs to do something more."

Haou looked at them, thinking about something. "I'll stop attacking other areas, not other lands and such, but I'll stop taking souls of fallen duelists."

Johan looked at him, suspician spreading across his face. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Johan went forward and shook hands with the king. He desceneded down the steps, patting Rei's shoulder and giving her a look of farewell. Rei took Asuka's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Tell Kai that I won't see him again."

Asuka bit her lip, not liking the idea. "I'll tell him, and Eri too."

"Please look after him, send him back home."

Asuka nodded and followed Johan. Jim and O'Brien bid her good bye and soon left as well. Judai looked at Haou, who stared right back at him, before getting up and leaving the throne room. Judai sighed, knowing that there was no bond between them. They had been seperated for far to long. He turned to Rei and gave her a hug. "I hope you will be alright. Do you know what you're doing?"

Rei nodded. "I'll be fine Judai and yes, I know what I'm doing. We all have to make sacrifice."

Judai nodded and left, leaving Edo and Rei alone. Rei had no idea what to say to him. He was angry and probably hurt by what she had said. He would never forgive her and she knew it. She was surprised, to say the least when he kissed her again, before following his friends without a word. Rei stared after him, Meiko coming up next to her, a look of conern on her face as well. "Rei, are you alright?"

Rei nodded and looked at her friend. "I'm fine Meiko, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"So what are you guys going to do now?" Jim asked, watching as the members of the rebellion group started packing up, leaving the area to go to their homes or to their old lives. Johan and Judai looked at each other, smiling a little. Judai looked up at the sky. "We're going to go travel around, see what else is out there."<p>

Jim nodded. "I'm heading across to the south along with O'Brien," He then turned to see Asuka, along with the other Obelisk blue party, "So are you guys going home?"

Asuka nodded. "But not before returning Kai to Slifer." Judai looked at the black haired boy, who was currnetly looking dazed, as if he were still getting use to the fact that his sister was gone forever. Judai felt sorry for the boy. He knelt down and took him by his shoulders. "Kai?"

The boy looked at him sadly. "Yes Judai?"

"It'll be alright. Rei stayed behind to stop all the fighting and to make sure you had a better life."

Kai shook his head. "But this isn't fair!"

Edo looked at the younger boy, knowing exactly how he was feeling. "I'm sorry to tell you, but life isn't fair."

Jim looked at Edo. "I'm guessing you're going back to Saio and his sister?"

Edo nodded and began to make his exsit, not looking back at his friends and comrades. He wanted to be alone for a while, to wander the area. Anything to keep his mind off of her. As it said in a song he had heard a long time ago, the heart does go on. Jim and O'Brien bid farewell to them, as did Asuka, Fubuki, Yusuke, Ryo, Shou, Eri, and Kai.

"You ready to go?" Johan asked Judai, who was staring off into the direction of the castle. Judai turned to him, a look of wonder on his face. "Johan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, that there's a way to reconnect with Haou somehow?"

Johan took his hand. "I honestly don't know, but all lives begin again."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that there is always a day to try again. Don't loose hope Judai."

"I won't Johan, I won't."

* * *

><p>"So you wanted to stay with me, even if you could have gone with your friends."<p>

Rei smiled and nodded, even though her heart was filled with sadness. She would never see her friends again. Yet, she had friends here, so maybe things would be more bearable. Haou nodded at this and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Rei closed her eyes as well, words running across her mind.

_"I don't and can't bring myself to regret this decision. What's done is done. Just promise me that you all will live happy lives. Don't suffer because of me, it's my choice, because after all, love is blind."_

* * *

><p><strong>A rose will bloom,<strong>

**It then will fade,**

**So does a youth**

**So do-o-o-es the fairest maid**

-What is a youth from Romeo and Juliet, the 1968 film

* * *

><p>I can now say the story is officially done. You may hate the ending, you may not. It's your opinion, but don't go telling me I suck XD I liked how it worked out. Thank you for all your wonderful support on this story and thank you to all of you who stuck by me and read it. It means a lot.<p>

Thank you and good night


End file.
